


Hidden In Plain Sight

by SilentlyFighting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parenting, Bullying, F/M, Good Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Muteness, Physical Abuse, Popular Ashton, Popular Calum, Popular Luke, Popular Michael, Rules, Sad, Sibling Bonding, Sign Language, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddly calum, hints of Mashton, mentioned mashton, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyFighting/pseuds/SilentlyFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was the girl everyone overlooked, barely seen and never heard. I was a nobody but that all changed.<br/>I'm Nebraska Collins and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi...

 

I was the girl everyone overlooked, barely seen and never heard. I was a nobody but that all changed when he came into my life.  
I'm Nebraska Collins and this is my story.  
  



	2. Forget me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings and project partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first proper chapter and I hope you like it.  
> Give it kudo's if you liked it and comment for more..  
> See ya guys  
> :P

I sigh, pulling on my sleeves so they cover my hands. Keeping my head down, I make my way through the corridor, everybody around me engrossed in their own conversations and day to day business. After what feels like forever, although in reality it was more like 5 minutes, I reach my locker. I quickly put in my combination, swapping my books around as I go over my schedule in my head. Just as I close my locker door, quietly compared to some people who make a habit out of slamming theirs as loudly as possible, the corridor suddenly erupts in noise, at first making me jump before I quickly identify the cause of the noise. The ‘jocks’ of the school have just arrived and their up to their habits as usual – making noise and looking for attention.

Now don’t get me wrong, not all of the popular kids are that bad but they can definitely get on your nerves, especially if you’re not all that invested in the act of attention seeking or trying to be fake and hanging of off any boy that moves. Like I was saying, some of them can be pretty decent when they’re not around their mates.

The corridor parts in the middle as groups step out the way to let them through. I shake my head softly; the hierarchy in our school is quite funny to watch in action, stepping out, away from the lockers, to make my way to class when I am shoved back against them.

“Watch where you’re going freak” One of the popular girls hisses, I am 90% sure she is on the cheerleading squad so I’m not surprised by her words. The cheerleading squad are made up of the richer, prettier girls who can use their bodies to get them anything and daddy will do the rest for them – lucky bitches in my opinion, having someone else to clean up their messes, though I wouldn’t want to be one of them, I prefer being a nobody to be honest.

I look down, avoiding eye contact. She huffs in agitation, flipping her hair before her heels can be heard marching down the corridor. I huff out a breath; some of these girls really are something.

“Don’t mind her; she’s just bitchy because she got rejected.” Someone comments.

I look up, even more confused when I see who it is. The leader of the popular group, Calum Hood, stands in front of me. I look round his shoulder, searching for any reason why he would be talking to me. When I look back to him, I see him finally understand what I am silently asking.

“Oh... I wanted to apologise for her behaviour. I get that people don’t have the best opinion of us and our reputations don’t help that but not all of are that bad when you really get to know us.” He explains, looking down.

I take out my phone, going to the notes app before typing in a quick message and showing him it.

**I don’t get why you telling me this but its fine, I know you’re not all so stuck up.**

He reads it before smiling softly. “Just making sure.” He comments before checking the time on his phone. “See ya around, gotta get to class.” He says quickly before disappearing again.

I breath out a sigh before readjusting the strap on my bag and heading to my class, I’m not going to hold him to his word, after all I’m just the outcast that no one notices and he’s the biggest name in the school, we were never meant to meet and I hope he forgets me... it will be social suicide for him otherwise, at least I do hope he forgets about me.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I make my way to the back of the class, dumping my bag on the floor under my table before sliding into the seat. I scan the room quickly to see who is in here at the moment, quickly spotting Calum and a few of his buddies. He obviously doesn’t know I’m here but it’s for the best.

I pull my hood up, putting my headphones in and turning on my music. I take out my pad and pencil, although I don’t plan on using it for taking notes with. As the teacher walks into the room, I feel someone watching me. Mr Harrison starts his lesson, teaching something to do with some war or another, I mean isn’t that what history is?

I know you’re wondering how I am not failing this class, well I use to be homeschooled and I covered a lot of the work before everyone so when I came here I was well ahead. The teachers leave me to it as long as I do the tests, complete any homework issued and get good grades. Unfortunately for me, I apparently have done everything this school teaches so I am basically having free lessons for most of the day, as much as any student loves a free lesson it can get quite boring when you literally have nothing to do since you have already done everything while everyone else is still learning it.

I draw whatever comes to mind, today apparently my mind conjures up a picture of a girl crying, holding a piece of card with a painted smile the covers her mouth. I examine my drawing for a second before I am brought out of my thoughts by Sir.

Sir whistles to get everyone’s attention, giving me a glance to make sure I am listening as well.

“As you know there is a project given every term. Well the project for this term is based on the wars we have studied so far. You will be partnered up and you will write a full essay and present it in 2 months, you have a while to do it so I don’t expect any excuses. Both people in your group need to have done something and both need a copy or it is automatically a fail. Does everyone understand me?” He says.

Everyone either nods or mumbles a yes as they look to their friends hopefully. Before anyone can set about getting together in their groups, sir speaks up again.

“As for partners, those I will be picking so don’t even think about trying to get with your friends. I want this done to a good standard so nobody is working with their friends if I have a say in it.”

He produces a list from a draw in his desk, before starting to read off the partners he has chosen. It takes a while before my name is read off but I can’t help but shrink in my seat when my partners name is read off.

“And finally, Nebraska and...Calum.” Sir reads off. “I hope everyone likes their partner because there is no swapping, so if you don’t then...tough.” He ends his speech as the bell goes.

Looks like my wish for Calum to forget about me isn’t going to be granted anytime soon.


	3. Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like her luck is not with her today as Calum is doing everything but forgetting her existence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i haven't written in a while, i am sorry for that but i just haven't had the motivation to write but i stopped procrastinating and finally got another part down.  
> I hope you like it as much as any other update i do.  
> Give it kudos if you did like it and comment for more, any feedback you leave is appreciated.  
> see ya soon guys  
> :P
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas to anyone that celebrates, I'm saying it now because i don't know when i am updating next.

As soon as the bell rings and we are dismissed, I grab everything I have and make a run for it. Call me a coward but I would have rather he forgot my existence completely. I burst into the girls toilets, I have already accepted the fact that I’m going to be late to next lesson so I am in no rush to leave.

I stand at the sink, taking deep breaths to calm my racing thoughts and heart, staring down my own reflection. Splashing my face with some cold water, I dry off quickly with some paper towels, and grab my bag preparing to head out.

As I trudge down the corridor, reviewing my schedule, I mentally groan when I realise that I have English next which just happens to be yet another class I share with the jocks and more importantly, Calum.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stop as I reach the door, my hand on the handle ready to push it down, as I readjust the straps on my backpack. I can hear the teacher reading or saying something or other and I see a few students through the little window in the door who are completely invested in whatever she is saying.

With a sigh, I push the door open, silencing the teacher midsentence as she turns to address me.

“So you decided to finally join us then. Take that damn hood off and sit down, you will be staying for after school detention.” She glares at me.

At the back of the class, a few of the jocks laugh but I ignore them. When the teacher turns her attention back to her lecture on god knows what, I walk past her, my hood still firmly in place and flip her off when she isn’t looking.

Don’t get me wrong, I am in no way a violent or rude person but this teacher really knows how to test my nerves. I have been here for a while and she has held a grudge against me ever since I pointed out that I learnt everything here already...yeah, she takes education seriously apparently.

I drop into a seat, purposefully making as much noise as possible just piss her off even more, I am already in detention so it’s not like it can any worse from here. She sends me another glare but fails to comment causing a smirk to appear on my face.

“You have some guts to mess with her” Someone comments from behind me.

I look over my shoulder where, lo and behold, Calum Hood is sitting behind me. I sigh, turning back to face the front, my tactics being that if I ignore him long enough then he might get the message that I don’t want to know.

After an hour of glares, a continuous lecture on something I couldn’t care less about and Calum’s multiple attempts at getting my attention, it is finally time to go to my next lesson which fortunately for me I don’t have with Calum or any of his buddies.

The day drags on slowly but before I know it, lunch time has rolled around. I wander into the lunch room, already overflowing with students and endless chatter. I take a spot at my usual table, in the far corner, well away from the jocks and cheerleaders, most of the students in the school creating a wall in between us – reminds me of the wall between our worlds, their where mummy or daddy will clean up their mess and mine where I have to work hard to get anywhere.

I plug my headphones in, ready to ignore the world like usual, but just as I pick up my pencil to begin another sketch I see another tray land on my table. Looking up I am met with the deep brown eyes that belong to no other than Calum Hood and behind him stand 3 of his mates.

I eye the boys behind him before turning my focus back to him, silently asking what he thinks he is doing.

“You looked lonely all the way over here on your own, besides if I am going to do this project with you then I at least deserve to get to know you.” He smiles.

I sigh but don’t make a move to object when they sit down. As I think over ideas of potential drawings, I am yet again brought back to the real world by Calum.

“What are you drawing?”

I sigh before scribbling an answer in my notebook which is placed on the table; I spin it round and shove it towards him so he can read my answer.

**Nothing yet because SOMEBODY keeps talking to me.**

He raises an eyebrow at me before scoffing slightly. “Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine this afternoon.”

“Your Nebraska, am I right?” One of the other guys asks his hair blonde and styled in a quiff. He is not a bad lad to look at, with his blue eyes and lip ring he is quite the catch but even I am surprised that him and Calum are friends given that they are nothing alike.

I snatch my notebook out of Calum’s hand since he still hasn’t given it back, scribbling an answer and showing him the page.

**Someone actually knows my name, that’s a surprise, but yea that is my name. And I’m guessing that you sir are Luke Hemmings.**

He gives me a surprised look. “I must admit, I was not expecting you to know my name.”

**You’re in my math class and you are kind of a giant...let’s just say you’re hard to miss.  You’re a major penguin lover and you’re an overall awkward dork.**

He gives me a pout. “I’m not that bad.” He whines as the other laugh. “Fine, so you know me, but if you’re so good with names then who are these two weirdo’s?” He challenges me.

I roll my eyes before writing out two names and ripping the page so I can place their names in front of them.

 **Ashton Irwin. –** placed in front of the guy with the curly hair which is only partially being controlled by a bandana and dimples deeper than I’ve ever seen on a guy.

 **Michael Clifford.** \- placed in front of the guy with the wacky hair colour, although it is pretty tame right now, and eyebrow piercing.

“You’re pretty good with names considering this is the first time most of us have spoken to you.” Calum smiles.

**It pays to be a nobody, you find out things about people that I’m pretty sure nobody wants anyone to know about them. When you’re overlooked as much as me people tend to forget that I can hear them when they gossip.**

I show it to Calum as I decide to sketch one of the guys – well their not exactly showing any signs of leaving any time soon so why not give it a go?

As I’m drawing the outline of Luke – he is sitting across from me so he is the easiest to draw – the guys start chatter amongst themselves as they eat.

“So Lucas, are you coming to practice tonight?” Ash asks.

“Not like I have much choice in the matter.” Luke grumbles, making me smirk.

I put my book on the table when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. As I am putting it away, having dismissed the notification, I see Michael’s hand creeping towards my art book. I slap his hand with my notebook, giving him a glare.

“I just wanted to look, damn.” He comments.

“So Nebraska, if you’re willing to stay a little longer after detention so I can finish practice then we can go round mine after?” Calum asks. “To start that project.” He quickly adds when he catches sight of the smirks on the guy’s faces.

**You mean you actually want to help me do the damn thing...wow. Fine but I swear to god I am not waiting longer than 5 minutes for you to change, I will just leave.**

“Deal.” He smiles, grabbing his bag as the bell goes to indicate the end of lunch. “See you later.” He says quickly before wandering off.

The boys bid me goodbyes of their own before following him to wherever he is off to. I pack up before heading to my last class of the day.

The only thought in my head is ‘What did I get myself into?’


	4. We know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detentions, projects and curfews.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, it only feels like minutes before I am dragging my feet on the way to detention. The teacher hates me and I can’t say that the feelings aren’t returned but honestly she has never given me detention before. As I pass an open window I spot the football team running out of the changing rooms as the coach blows his whistle, even though I hate sports with a vengeance, I would rather be out there than sitting with my insufferable teacher.

As I shuffle my way through the door, making sure to slam the door once I am through, I slouch down into a chair as she gives me the evil eye.

“Do you know why you’re here?” She growls.

I give her a blank look, is she expecting me to magically find my voice to answer the dumbest question ever. The only answer I can think of is that she need company and the only way she can get it is through giving people detention, but even if I could talk I am 90% sure that is not the answer she wants.

“Fine, I will answer it for you. You are here because of your defiant behaviour earlier, disrespecting me in front of my class and for being late to my lesson.”

I huff, rolling my eyes; I turn my gaze to the clock wondering just how much more I have to endure with the wicked witch of the west. After what feels like forever, another glance at the clock tells me that I have been here for half an hour now, she finally lets up and sends me away with a few choice words under her breath.

I almost forget about my plans with Calum, but luckily I have to pass the field to leave the school grounds and seeing Calum on the field jogged my memory. I dump my bag on the ground and take a seat against a tree. Getting out my sketchpad, I start to draw an outline for my drawing, a piece of art to go towards my art coursework. As I work the rest of the world disappears as I immerse myself in the drawing, but I am pulled back to reality by coach’s whistle to tell the boys to go get changed as practice is over.

I keep drawing  while I wait, without much experience with boys I am not sure how long it will take for them to change so I am keeping myself occupied incase it is anything like the girls – the girls in my year take ages to get changed and I wish I was joking but it’s the truth.

Just as I look up to check for any sign of the boys I see Calum jogging across the field towards the field. When the reaches me, he drops down beside me, silently watching me put the finish touches to what I have so far.

“This is for your art coursework, right?” He asks quietly, his eyes following the movement of my pencil.

Although I am confused about how he knew it was coursework, I nod in confirmation as I look over my work before starting to pack up.

**Don’t we have to leave?**

I scribble on my notepad when I see he hasn’t moved. He shuffles around before sighing.

“We do, I just wanted to discuss a slight problem or tow...” He trails off.

I give him a confused look but motion for him to continue.

“Well, I thought my parent were going to be home tonight, more to ease your nerves around – don’t think I haven’t noticed- but they text me during my last lesson to let me know they were going out for the night, and my sister is round her boyfriends tonight...that’s only the first part.” He replies,

**I am not so much nervous of you; I just haven’t had much experience around people. I was homeschooled so being around people is still new to me even after all this time here. As for your parents and sister being out, I would have felt better with them there but I’m sure I will be fine.**

I show my note to him and he gives me a small smile.

“Well my family aren’t there but the boys decided to invite themselves round. Apparently they don’t believe we have a project given that none of them are in our class...”

**Of course they would think that, they’re boys after all. But I am serious when I say that the project is the only reason I am going round yours – your an alright guy but I don’t know any of you well enough to go round your houses for social purposes.**

He nods after he reads the note. “I was worried you were going to bail on me. I am not failing per say but my parent wouldn’t be happy if I got a fail mark on this.” He smiles cheekily.

**Fair enough, now let’s go before your boys start making scenarios in their heads. Where are they anyway, if their going round yours shouldn’t they be here to?**

He chuckles when he reads the scribbled writing. “Ash is taking them home so they can change before driving them round mine; it gives us a little while to get started on the project before all hell is let loose.”

I smile slightly at him before getting up and brushing off my jeans, before I get a chance to grab my stuff Calum bends down and grabs it for me, handing it to me with a cheeky smile before starting to lead the way.

“I hope you don’t mind walking because I can’t drive.” He replies with a smirk before skipping ahead a bit. This boy is mental but he means well so I guess I can deal with it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We drop our bags in the hallway, slipping off our shoes; Calum leads me to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asks as he searches the cupboards.

When he turns to me for my answer, I then realise that my notepad is in my bag. Instead of going to get it, I chose to just point out things, so I give Calum an apologetic look before pointing to the tap.

“Oh, water.” He follows where I am pointing before nodding with a smile and grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

Handing me the glass, he exits the room. I am confused for a second before he comes back with my notepad.

“I didn’t go through your bag, just got your pad so you could talk.” He says, putting his hands up to show he is empty handed and telling the truth.

**I believe you. You wouldn’t find much anyway; I just carry essential items for the day. Go through it if you want but you won’t find much that would interest you.**

“Is that an invitation?” He smirks.

**Take it as whatever you want but haven’t we got more important things to do, like a school project.**

“True.” He replies, grabbing a bag of Doritos before heading back towards the stairs.

I follow along behind, it’s his house after all so I don’t know where I am going otherwise. As we pass the hallway he passes the Doritos to me before grabbing both of our bags and heading up the stairs with me close behind. We enter a room at the end of the corridor and instantly I know it is his room – there are band posters plastered on the walls and a few sports trophy’s here and there – it is a traditional boy’s room from what I am told although there is hardly anything on the floor.

“This is clean compared to what it looked like yesterday so you have my mum to thank for that.” He says as he puts our bags next to his bed - which is surprisingly covered by a captain America bedspread.

I giggle slightly when I see the bedspread which makes him look guilty before he reminds us of the project. We pull out the books we will need before setting to work, both deciding to work on the floor as there is more room. If I am being honest, we work pretty efficiently as a team, and we are doing equal amounts of work – no more and no less than the other.

After about half hour of working, the door downstairs is opened, pretty loudly in my opinion, and 3 loud voices disrupt the peaceful atmosphere we had going. This project is nowhere near finished but we were doing pretty well with our research until that made both of us jump.

“Once they have been through my cupboards they will be coming up.” Calum mumbles to me even though his eyes remain on the web page we have open in front of us. I nod to show I heard as I go through a textbook, making notes along the way.

Just as he predicted, barely 5 minutes later the boys burst through with their arms full of snacks. I hear Calum scoff at the amount they have but he doesn’t comment.

“Hey babe.” Michael winks cheekily at me.

I give him a disgusted look before ignoring them completely and continuing with my note taking.

“We didn’t think you were serious...” Ashton mumbles.

“We know.” Calum replies before poking me to get my attention. When he has it he shows me a bit on the article that I could note down.

We keep trying to work but give up when Michael starts throwing peanuts at Calum.

“So, what is this oh-so-interesting project about?” Michael asks

“A war we have studied so far this year. We could have used the notes we already had but we decided to try and find more to get the best grade we can.” Calum answers.

“Hey Nebraska” Luke smiles.

**Hi Luke.**

“See Michael, if you’re nice you actually get an answer.” Luke says cheekily to Michael.

“Which year are you in?” Ashton asks curiously.

**....Yours.**

When he reads the reply he looks genuinely confused.

“How come I have never seen you around before?”

**You have, you just didn’t realise. We’re in the same art class.**

He thinks for a second before he looks guiltily at me. “Sorry, I didn’t realise until you said that.”

“I am going to get a drink, you want anything?” Calum says as he gets up and heads towards the door.

The guy all answer with no before he turns to me. “You want anything Nebraska?”

I think for a second before warily shaking my glass at him. He gives me a soft smile as he comes over and takes it from my hand. “Water?” I nod to his question before waving as he leaves.

“Now that is a smile we haven’t seen in a while.” Ashton comments

I turn back to them, giving them a confused look.

“It’s not our story to tell but it’s good to see that smile again.” Luke answers my silent question.

I nod as an okay before shuffling my papers into order and checking the time. When I see that it is already 6pm is when I begin to panic. I start packing up quicker; as Calum walks back in he gives me a weird look.

“What are you in a rush for?”

I write him a quick note before rushing past him, grabbing my bag on the way through.

**I have to get home or I am going to be in deep shit. I am sorry for leaving to abruptly but I can’t stay here any longer or I will be breaching my curfew.**

Just before I reach the door, someone grabs me and stops me.

“Call your parents and ask them if you can stay for dinner or something.” Calum pleads.

**I can’t. Please let me go so I can get home in time.**

He gives in before shouting for Ashton. When Ashton trudges downstairs, Calum asks him to drop me home. I want to say no but I haven’t got time. I am grateful for the speed boost it will give me but if he is seen then I am going to be in more trouble.

Ashton drives me anyway, I wrote my address and luckily he knew it. As we reach the corner of the street I get him to pull up and get out there. I wave goodbye quickly before running as fast as I can to my house. I burst through the door but as soon as I get through I know what it means – I’m late.

“Where the fuck have you been? Whoring yourself out to some boy, I have no doubt.” He slurs.

The man I recognised as my dad has been gone for a while. Physically he is still here but who he was personality wise has been dead every since Mum left. My mum has been gone 7 months, and ever since then the man I knew as my dad has been broken, blaming everyone and everything for her death. Now he is constantly drunk and as I am the only one around now, I am the target of every outburst of temper and anger he has. He is the reason that I now go to a school, he didn’t want me “around all the time and constantly getting in the way” In his words.

“Answer me you little bitch.” He yells, throwing one of his empty bottles at me. Luckily, with how drunk he is, he misses completely.

When I go to dart up the stairs he grabs me, taking me down to the floor as he loses balance. As I try to wriggle away, he begins his attack. It has been a few days since he caught me last time, I was able to get away last time before it got too bad but I am not that lucky this time.

He beats me until black dots are dancing in my vision and I can no longer move to defend myself.

“Useless bitch, can’t even defend yourself. I should just kill you now, put everyone out of their misery.” He spits, kicking me once again before stumbling off again. I hear him drop down onto the couch before loud snores can be heard disrupting the almost silence.

I haul myself up into a sitting position and move myself back against the wall, dragging my bag with me. As I rest there for a few minutes I hear my phone buzz in my bag.

_? – Hey, it’s Calum. Ashton said you left his car in a rush, everything alright?_

_N – Yeah, everything is just fine, I was trying to get in before my curfew...didn’t make it anyway._

_C – The guys are still here so I have to go. See you in school tomorrow._

_N – I guess so. See ya._

Right now I can’t even bring myself to question how he got my number but talking to him was a good distraction from the pain as I got up and limped my way upstairs and into my shower. I stand under the jets of water for a while, relieving some of the ache in my body for now but I know it won’t last. Once I get out I head straight for bed, making sure that I have locked my bedroom door before I settle down.

 


	5. Tell us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding the boys is not as easy as she thought and they notice...what does she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you had a good Christmas.  
> Give it kudos if you liked it and haven't already. Also comment if you want more.  
> See you soon guys  
> :P
> 
> PS let me know if you see any typos so i can correct them.

I groan mentally as I wake up. I feel like I got run over but of course I remember it was just my own father beating me until I couldn’t move but, you know, feels about the same to me. I dress in black skinny jeans, a band shirt and a hoodie, making sure to keep the hood firmly over my face, before creeping painfully down the stairs. I sneak past the living room and grab something quickly from the cupboards before darting out the door before my father can spot me as he begins to wake up.

I stop at the corner of the street to take a deep breath and to gain control over the pain before starting my painful walk – more like limp – to school. When I arrive, I notice that I have to get past the Ashton and Luke if I want to get to my locker – great. I keep my hood over my face and limp past as quickly as I can, hoping I won’t be spotted. Michael is no doubt behind the building with a few others smoking and Calum usually arrives with the rest of the jocks.

I successfully get passed them and make it to my locker, swapping the books I will need for the day, before heading to my first lesson. I make it to my art lesson way before lesson starts which I am thankful as it means I have the classroom to myself for a bit. I keep my hood up and cross my arms on the table before laying face down on them wincing when I put pressure on one of the bruises.

I hear voices enter the room and can instantly identify them. I keep my head down but decide to listen to see what I can find out.

“Was she alright? I never got round to asking last night.” Ashton asks.

“Said she was fine but I can’t tell much. Seemed intentionally vague but I wasn’t going to ask too much. She doesn’t trust me as it is, I don’t want to ruin that.” Calum responds as a table creaks – sounds like someone is sitting on the table.

“Anyone seen her this morning?” Luke asks.

“Didn’t come in the back gate so I can’t help you.” Michael answers.

“I was with you Luke, I didn’t see her either. Calum?” Ash responds.

“She gets here before me.” He doesn’t sound happy.

I feel someone watching me but I don’t move. If they even see just my face they will ask questions, questions that I have no plans to answer so I am not taking the risk. Someone moves as the others make idle chatter amongst themselves, presumably to cover up the movement.

The only sound in the room is their chatter before there is a knock on the table, right in front of my arms, that makes me jump and accidentally apply pressure to quite a few of the cuts and bruises.

“You awake?” Calum asks, though he doesn’t seem like he knows who it is he is talking to. I can hear him bend down before there is a hand on my shoulder. Instantly I tense as his hand is on a bruise. He seems to notice as he takes his hand away. “You alright?”

I nod into my arms, hoping it is enough to get him to go away.

“Leave ‘em alone. It’s too early for some of us to function; apparently I’m not the only one.”  Michael mumbles.

Calum huffs but moves away before everyone but Ashton leaves as the bell rings for first lesson. I hear him take a seat somewhere in the room as the other kids file in before lesson begins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch I have had enough for the day but I still have one class left to go this, PE. I wouldn’t mind it if it weren’t for the fact that the uniform is shorts and a t-shirt – which leaves nothing to the imagination – and after last night there is no way you’re getting me in that – looks like I’m bunking today.

I am sitting at the back of the field, against the tree furthest from the building. I saw the boys when I passed the canteen looking round the canteen which is why I’m out here. I don’t know why they suddenly want to be my friends but I don’t mind as long as they don’t get too nosy.

I am just finishing a sketch I started a while back when I spot the boys making their way onto the field. I pull my hood down over my face as best I can and continue drawing even though I really want to run.

“Your good at hiding, we’ll give you that, but we’re even better at finding people.” Ashton comments as they stand around me.

I refuse to look up at them so they continue. “Any reason your hiding?” Michael asks.

I scribble a quick note before throwing it at his feet.

**I found your nose all up in my problems, want it back?**

He bends down to read it, but when he looks up I wasn’t quick enough to duck my head down far enough. “Holy sh- what happened?” He asks worriedly as he goes to move forward.

With my attention on keeping Michael far enough away, I don’t notice Ashton motion to Luke to pull my hood so by the time I do it’s too late. With my hood down, the full extent of the injuries on my face becomes evident. Calum is instantly at my side trying to get me to look at him.

“Who did this Nebraska?” He asks softly.

I pull my hood back up before writing a reply.

**I ran into a few people this morning. It’s nothing, just leave it.**

“That’s not nothing.” Ashton mumbles as the other sit down around me.

“Can you tell us names, maybe we can help?” Calum says quietly.

**I don’t need your help or anybody else’s help. I can deal with it on my own. Just leave me alone.**

“Obviously you can’t deal with it if this is what happens. Let us help you by giving us names; I swear I will beat their arses.” Michael growls.

Ashton gives him a stern look. “Mate, calm down, you’re not helping.”

I grab my stuff and get us to walk off. After a few steps someone turns me round, where I am faced with Calum.

“I know you don’t trust me, but I want to help you. I’ll let it go this time if that’s what you want but I can’t say I will do the same if it happens again. We may not have showed it before but we have tried to look out for you, we want to stop whatever this is but you have to trust us.” He murmurs quietly.

I look down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Slowly he pulls me forward into his chest. I sigh before wrapping my arms around his middle.

“I’m here for you, we all are. How about instead of going to PE, what do you say all of us go somewhere?” He asks as he moves back from me but keep me in arms length.

**Beach?**

“If you want to go to the beach, then we’ll go to the beach.” Ashton states as the others move to stand by us.

I give them a smile as best I can with a cut lip and nod eagerly. Looks like we’re off to the beach.


	6. I'm in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time at the beach and secrets come out. Oh, and a bit of jealousy.

The drive to the beach was filled with the guys messing around and singing along as out of tune and loudly as they could to every song on the radio, whether they knew the lyrics or not – when they didn’t know them they made them up. After half hour of obnoxious singing we rolled into the parking lot at the top of the cliff.

I was one of the first out of the car, needing fresh air and a bit of space for a second before I followed the boys down the stairs to the beach. As soon as the boys feet hit the sand they were off to go play in the water like children, it is a strange sight to see 4 teenage boys playing in the waves like children but it also feels...refreshing in a way. While they’re off in their own little world I wander a bit further along the beach and climb up on the rocks, just watching the horizon and the boys playing.

It doesn’t take long before one of them splits off from the group and makes their way up the beach again. I am quite a way from the stairs where we all came down earlier but still in sight if we need to leave. When they spot me they make their way up the beach towards me, when they get closer is when I can identify them properly.

“Hey Nebraska, do you wanna come play in the waves with us?” Ashton asks, still a child at heart I see.

I give him a soft smile as I shake my head at him; he is standing on the sand so he is below me so he has to look up at me from to see my answer. He sighs as he leans his arms on the rock and pouts up at me. I smile properly as I nudge his arms with my foot, trying to get him to go back to the boys who are starting to pay attention.

He sighs before pulling himself up on the rock next to me, leaning back on his arms as he watches the sun gradually get lower in the sky. “This is the first time in a while any of us have felt this relaxed... we would probably all be home wasting our evening away if it wasn’t for you asking to come here.” Ashton states quietly, rolling his head to watch me.

I nod in return as I silently watch the other 3 start to come up the beach, deciding to join us where we are relaxing on the rocks. I want to reply but with no paper or phone on me I can’t.

As if sensing what I want do, Ashton hands his phone to me, giving me his passcode.

**I’m sure you lot would have found something to do without me.**

“But nothing like this.” He replies. “I wish it was always like this...” He mumbles.

**If something doesn’t happen on its own then you make it happen.**

“True.” He mumbles, nodding his head softly. I give him his phone back as I feel like that was a perfect end to our conversation as the sun is getting lower and I want to see it set.

I wave to the boys as they approach before leaning back to watch the sun start to set.

“Just in time boys.” Ashton comments as the boys climb up on the rocks around us.

Just as everyone is settling down a cool breeze blows in from the sea. I shiver slightly but refuse to give in to the cold as the sunset I am watching is like a once in a lifetime chance for me. I hear Ashton shift before he pulls me into his side, I am surprised to find he is really warm and I rest my head on his chest as the sun continues to set slowly over the horizon as the night drifts in.

“We better get you home soon, it’s getting colder and darker and we don’t want you getting in trouble again do we?” Ashton says quietly, squeezing me slightly so I pay attention to him.

“It's like an hour drive if we leave now, we wouldn’t make it.” Luke points out as he checks the time on his phone.

I think for a moment before patting Ashton until I find his phone. “Whoa if you wanna touch me up just ask.” He laughs. I get his phone out of his pocket before typing a message on his phone and showing them.

**Who says we can’t stay here? Well not on the beach but if I remember correctly then my mum had a cabin down here and it was never sold.**

“Are sure we would be allowed to use it?” Michael asks warily.

**My aunt keeps it clean and stocked in case one day I decided to move out and needed a place. I know where the key is and one night shouldn’t make much difference, and tomorrow is Saturday so we can just drive back whenever.**

“If you’re sure we’ll be allowed. Use my phone to ask your aunt in case though.” Ashton says as we all climb down, Ashton picking me up off the rock and placing me on my feet as I text.

_Nebraska/Ashton – Hey, its Nebraska. I’m out with a few friends down on the beach near the cabins and I wondered if we could stay in mum’s cabin for the night? We’ll clean up and everything before we leave but it’s only over night since it’s getting too late to drive back. Xx_

_? – Long time no see. You know where the key is so go ahead. It’s stocked and cleaned and I’ll be coming down there tomorrow anyway so you don’t have to clean up if you are in a rush to get back. I will probably see you since I get there at 10am. Xxx_

_Nebraska/Ashton – Thanks. See you tomorrow then. Xx_

As we reach the car the guys lean against it while I text my aunt but I wave Ashton over when I get the ok from her to make sure he knows where he is going.

“This is the address I’m guessing” He queries as I show him the details. I nod in confirmation. “Yeah I know how to get there.”  I send him a thankful smile before skipping over to the car and claiming the passenger seat before Michael can. The boys grumble but get in the back as Ashton takes his spot in the driver’s seat.

“That was cheating.” Luke whines.

I stick my tongue out at him and bat at his hand when he goes to grab it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we roll up outside of the cabin Michael's jaw drops.

“You didn’t tell us you were rich.” He exclaims.

I still had Ashton's phone so I reply through that.

**I’m not rich but my mum’s side of the family is and since they care about me they keep the cabin for when I want to leave the house behind and start a life of my own, like I said earlier.**

“Damn girl, marry me so I can get in on this luxury.” Michael answers with a serious face.

**To marry someone I would have to be old enough and to know them well and right now you’re out of luck on both reasons so....**

“Ouch, need some ice for that burn?” Luke laughs as Michael pretends to be hurt.

**C’mon, I’m tired and I am not staying out here all night while you lot admire the place.**

I quickly find the key – looks like my memory paid off - and unlock the door. I smile as I remember my past times in this place as I look around, each thing in the cabin giving me a memory of its own. As I find my way back to living room I find the boys entering the front door, obviously finished with their observing.

I find some snacks in the kitchen area before bringing everything I found to the living room and dumping it on the coffee table before flopping back onto the couch.

“It’s very home-y.” Luke comments.

“Well if you were actually listening you would have heard her say that it is kept up to date and liveable so she can stay here if she moves out of her place with her parents.” Ashton mumbles

**My dad.**

I correct him, the place stopped being home when my mum died, it became my dad’s house and that’s the way it will always be.

“Are you going to get in trouble for not going home?” Calum asks.

**Yes but I have experienced his worst so I don’t think it can get worse than that. I gave up caring about what happened when we lost my mum and he doesn’t care what happens, in fact he likes it better when I’m not there.**

I decide to give them some honesty in that answer. I wouldn’t be the only teen with a parent that couldn’t care less about them so it doesn’t matter.

“Well you wouldn’t be the first one in that position and you won’t be the last.” Michael comments as each of the boys have some of the food. I’m not hungry so I just sit back against the couch cushion going over memories of past times in this cabin, times with my mum when we were still a happy family.

“You miss her don’t you?” Ashton asks softly as he puts his arm around me. I see Calum glare at Ashton but ignore it for now, he probably just doesn’t want Ashton bringing up the subject.

I nod sadly as I look towards the mantle where a picture of our family stands, all with smiles on our faces and arms wrapped around each other.

“None of us know what it’s like to lose a parent in the same way you did but we all know it’s hard. I mean, my dad walked out on my family and I had to grow up fast to look after my brother and sister while my mum worked her ass off so we could pay the bills.” Ashton murmurs.

“My parents divorced just when I thought that our family was finally working out and I blame myself. It changed me and my change caused others to look at me differently. No one wanted anything to do with until these lot came around.” Michael comments

“Luke and I can’t relate to any of you in that way because our parents are still together but we know what it’s like to lose someone you love. It hurts and we tend to blame ourselves for things we know deep down could never have been our fault.” Calum adds.

**I don’t know why you want anything to do with me but thank you for trying to cheer me up.**

 I leave the message on the screen of the phone as I get up and leave it on the table and head to one of the rooms. I trust the boys to sort themselves between the other two rooms so I close the door and lay facing away from the door. After 10 minutes I hear the door open softly and close softly behind someone before a weight gets on the other side of the bed.

“I’m sorry for making you sad.” He mumbles as he wraps an arm around my waist.

I sniff, wiping my eyes, turning over and pressing my face to his chest as I cry silently. I miss her so much, not just her but the affect she had over our family. She was my dad’s world and now she is gone he has nothing left to live for in his words so he takes his anger out on me. Ashton sighs sadly before wrapping his arms around me. Soon I cry myself to sleep and Ashton isn’t far behind, the events of the day finally catching up with us.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake the next morning with my head still nuzzled into Ashton chest as he gently strokes my arm, he obviously woke up before me. I shift back a bit, turning my head to look for the time somewhere. Ashton laughs slightly before turning over and getting his phone before showing me the screen.

**_9:15_ **

I huff before getting up reluctantly.  I search the closet in the room before pulling out a new shirt after judging that my trousers and hoodie are still decent enough to wear again. I trudge into the bathroom and quickly change my top before going back to the bedroom after combing my hair.

“Your magic closet got anything I could wear?” Ashton asks, his morning voice still in effect.

I shrug before motioning to the closet. There are some men’s clothes in there but I am not sure whether they will fit him. He gets up, stretching before going through the closet and picking up a plain white t-shirt, he doesn’t give me chance to cover my eyes before he is taking his shirt. He laughs as he pulls the other one on which is surprisingly a good fit; I smack his arm before exiting the room and venturing to where I hear the other boys are.

I yawn as I enter the kitchen and find the boys eating cereal. I raise an eyebrow at them but really cannot be bothered to find something to write on so I can ask them about it.

Just as I am making me and Ashton some coffee, Ashton decides to make an appearance.

“Where were you last night Mr I'll-be-there-in-a-minute?” Michael smirks.

I roll my eyes at the suggestion that Michael is making as I hand Ashton his coffee, motioning to the other stuff on the counter so he can do whatever he wants with it since I don’t know how he likes it.

“Fuck off Michael. I fell asleep otherwise I would have come back.” Ashton mumbles as he sits down at the table with us.

“Didn’t seem that tired when you left me last night...what made you so tired, huh?” Michael laughs.

“Michael, shut up. No one cares what they did.” Calum growls before walking out the back door.

We sit in silence, the boys looking guiltily amongst themselves as I sit wide eyed with my eyes still on the door.

I find paper and I pen before writing out my question.

**What just happened?**

**“** He didn’t appreciate the joke?” Luke says but it comes out more like a question.

I huff before deciding to go see if he is alright. I get up, taking my coffee with me and grabbing my paper and pen before going out the back door.

I find him sitting with his feet over the back porch, watching the waves roll in gently in the distance. I debate what I should do before taking a seat next to him, placing my pen and paper to the side and just sipping my coffee as I take in the scenery too.

“I’m sorry for that.” Calum mumbles looking down. “If you and Ashton have something going on then I’m happy for you.”

I write a message out before handing it to Calum.

**Nothing like your thinking happened. I left because I knew I was going to cry but apparently someone else knew that too so when you lot came to bed Ashton came in and laid with me as I cried. I guess I cried myself to sleep and he fell asleep before he could leave.**

“So Michael is just being a dick like usual and I fell for it...just great.” He grumbles after he reads the note.

**It’s not your fault that you have a bad taste in friends.**

He laughs before turning to face me with a serious face. “But if Ash had gone there, would have you gone ahead with it?”

I laugh as I shake my head.

**As great a guy as he is, I don’t know him well enough to put that much trust into him. I would say he is more like the big brother I never had even if I have only known you guys properly for under a week. Would you?**

He gives a breathy laugh. “If I was girl I would have thought about it by now but in this body no, it’s kind of a pain in the ass if you get what I mean.” I smack him for being dirty before he continues. “But seriously now, I get what you mean about not knowing someone well enough at this stage to put that amount of trust in them.”

We stay out there a little longer just chatting and messing around until I hear a car pull up. I grab my now empty cup and deposit it in the sink as I run through the kitchen and throw myself at my aunt as she comes through the door.

“Good to see you too, Munchkin.” She laughs. I hear the guys laugh as she puts me down. “When you said friends you didn’t say it was 4 guys, if I didn’t know you any better I would be suspicious.”

Michael goes to open his mouth but Luke slaps his hand across Michael’s mouth before he can say anything. She laughs at the boys antics before shooing us off reminding us that we said we were going to drive back today so we better hurry up if we want to beat the midday traffic. We all set about grabbing our stuff and helping every now and again while everyone is getting ready before we dump it in the car boot.

“Thanks for letting us stay here.” Ashton says for everyone as we are now ready to leave.

“I just look after the place, its Nebraska’s place now and it always will be. So if you want to thank anyone then it should be her, she has never let anyone stay before so I should think you 4 are some great friends of hers to get this privilege.” She replies.

The guys give her and me smiles before getting in the car as I approach her.

“I don’t even have to ask what happened to your face and everything else since I already know.” She sighs sadly. “Promise me you will get out of there soon, I don’t want to get a phone call one day to say he killed you.”

I type on her phone.

**You know I can’t move out until I am 18, if I go now he is legally able to get the police after me to bring me back. I hate it as much as you do, trust me, but I can’t leave, not yet.**

“What about if we report it?” she offers.

**There’s no proof it was him. Without proof we have nothing.**

“What about the boys? They could help you get proof.” She asks but when she doesn’t get a reply she understands. “They don’t know do they?” She whispers.

**If they find out they will probably go on a rampage. Michael already said he would kill whoever it was and he barely knows anything. As much damage as he has done, he is still my dad and against my better judgment I still love him.**

“That used to be your dad but that man lost himself the day your mum died and we both know it. You can’t keep protecting him. This is not what a dad should do and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there.” She growls.

“Your dad did that..?” Someone asks hesitantly behind me. I turn slowly to see Luke. “I was coming to ask if you’re ready to go but that wasn’t the conversation I expected to walk into.” I motion him forward, away from the car so the other boys don’t hear him.

“Why’d he do it this time anyway?” My aunt asks.

**I was late home and he was drunk again. You get where it goes from there.**

“Oh god.” Luke mumbles as the colour drain from his face. “The day before yesterday was the day you were round Calum’s. I knew we should have made you stay.”

“Calum is...your boyfriend?” My aunt smiles

**No.**

“He’s in the car.” Luke says pointing him out. “They have a project together so she was round to work on it.”

“If I gave you my phone number would you help me get proof so I can get her out of that house?” She asks Luke hopefully.

“Yeah, whatever it takes, I’m in.” He says without a second thought, handing her his phone as she types in her number before handing it back to him.

“Thank you Luke, right?” He nods. “Thank you for being there for her.”” She thanks him before letting us go.

“Finally. Now what was this I just saw when you got her aunts phone number?” Michael says as soon as we’re in the car.

I roll my eyes at his antics before waving to my aunt as we drive off.

“Yeah ‘cause she’s a total babe ain't she” Luke mumbles sarcastically making Ashton and Calum laugh. “I am helping her and Nebraska with something now take your nose out of my business.”

I high-five Luke before relaxing in my seat as I watch the scenery pass by. These boys certainly are something but they might just be the something I need in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find any typo's.  
> Give it kudos if you liked and haven't already and comment for more.  
> See ya soon  
> :P


	7. I ruin lives...

Soon we reach my neighbourhood and I can’t help but sigh sadly, already knowing what I am going to be walking into. Ashton catches my eyes through the rear view mirror before pulling over at the end of the street.

“Why aren’t we going all the way up?” Michael asks curiously.

“Because this is where she wants us to stop.” Ashton retorts. “You sure you’ll be alright?” he turns to face me.

I take a deep breath, looking warily in the direction of the house, as I pull on my sleeves. I jump when I feel someone’s hand envelope mine.

“I’ll walk with her and explain what happened.” Luke volunteers as he nudges me towards the door. I get out and he follows before grabbing my hand and hurrying us out of their hearing range.

I give him a questioning glance and he sighs before wrapping his arm around my shoulder instead. “As weird as it sounds, we care about you.” He starts. “Knowing the cause of all of this and seeing how it affects you...I don’t want to let you go in there but I know it will be worse if we keep you away. I made a promise to help you and I wanna see what I’m up against first.”

I sigh before nodding softly and shrugging his arm of my shoulder when we get close. Even from this distance I can see my father standing in the window waiting for me, smirking when he sees me, the smirk only widening when he sees Luke. I gulp when our eyes meet but Luke keeps his hand against my back to keep me moving. Looking back I see the others leaning back against the car waiting.

As soon as we reach the steps, the door is wrenched open and my dad stumbles out, barely catching himself on the doorframe before he falls. Luke steps up beside me when he sees the state that my dad is in. Unbeknown to me, he is recording this.

“You decided to come home then.” My dad slurs. Luke shifts slightly as he pushes me behind him. “I wouldn’t protect her boy; you’re just another one of her little escapades, run while you still can.” He laughs menacingly as he takes a step towards us.

Before Luke can react he grabs me and pulls me towards him. “Get inside now, I will deal with you when I get in.” He throws me towards the door before turning back to Luke.

Luke throws me a worried glance but I can’t look at him, instead I glance towards Michael, Ashton and Calum seeing them tenser than they were before, Michael looking ready to come flying down this road if anything happens.

“Calm down sir, I was just making sure your daughter got home safely. We were out with friends and it got late so we stayed there and I brought her home as soon as we woke...Wouldn’t you want her to be safe?” Luke explains as he takes a step back.

“That thing does not need your protection so walk away now.” My ‘father’ retorts, before putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder and bringing him forward. I stay pressed against the door as I watch the exchange. “Don’t let her ruin your life; you’re a good lad so get away while you can.” I see Luke cringe as he goes to move but my dad hasn’t let him go yet.

I see Michael move and I rush forward and pull at my dad. He turns to me and I can see in his eyes that right now he doesn’t care if someone see’s so I keep pulling at him until he is away from Luke. Luke backs up slowly keeping eye contact with me before nodding and running down the street towards the boys. I let out the breath I was holding before making a break for it myself - I just wish I was faster.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the darkness fades and reality comes back to me. I take a moment to do a mental inventory of what hurts and right now the only thing on the list is everything.

Holding back all sounds, I drag myself up and crawl up the stairs and to my room which I lock behind me. He isn’t here right now but I can’t take anymore tonight. I sigh as I look over the damage in the full length mirror across the room. I wipe my eyes as a few tears escape before hauling myself to the shower to wash away the blood and soothe the bruises for the time being.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I don’t go to school, I can’t even if I wanted to – not with this amount of damage. A few bruises can be explained but this would be too much, too suspicious, plus Luke would probably do something and I can’t risk it...not right now.

At around 3 o’clock I creep out of the house, hood shielding my face from any passersby, and slowly make my way to the park. I have to pass the school on the way and just as I pass the gate, someone comes out and accidently walks into me as they are joking around with their friends.

“Sorry.” They mumble as they steady me before I fall. I keep my head down as I pass by but nod to show I heard them. Before I get too far I feel someone pull be back into their chest by the belt loops on my jeans. “I don’t think so.” They laugh lowly near my ear. “Don’t you think that’s a little rude –“

Before whoever it is can continue I hear someone I didn’t want to encounter at this present moment. “Michael, leave them alone. Your scaring them you dick.” Ashton giggles.

I hear a chuckle before I am released and I use the opportunity to my advantage and make a run for it and get to the park in no time. But apparently the boys have the same idea and I see them enter the park through the gate across from me on the other side of the park and Calum gets out a football as they begin to play. I am drawing in a small pad when they settle down not far from me and I can’t help but overhear their conversation.

“Why did you pull them back?” Calum laughs.

“It was for a laugh, how was I supposed to know they would be a baby about the situation and get scared.” Michael retorts, that hurt but I know if he knew who he was talking about he probably wouldn’t have said it.

“Don’t be a dick Mikey; anyone would get scared if someone did that to you.” Luke reprimands him before I hear him sigh. “Guys...did you guys happen to see Nebraska today?”

There’s a few mumbles before Ashton speaks up. “Maybe she was ill.” There’s a pause before he speaks again. “What went on yesterday with her dad? We thought he was going to deck you.”

“He was a little drunk and wasn’t too happy that a boy brought his daughter home.” Luke answers quickly. I am surprised how easy it was for him to make that up but it was a little too truthful for me to feel comfortable with.

“Do you think she’s alright?” Calum asks as he rolls the ball around in his hands. “I mean, he looked pissed when she started pulling at him...do you think he did anything?”

“I saw her run; I have hope that she’s fine.” Ashton replies. “Although that doesn’t explain why she wasn’t in...”

I sigh quietly before turning my attention back to my drawing. As I draw, the image starts to form and soon I am looking at a picture I have drawn many times before. As I go to turn the page and draw something else, Calum’s next comment catches my attention.

“We’re meant to be doing our project today...you think she’ll turn up?”

I freeze before grabbing the small backpack I have on me and dashing home as fast as I can. I know my exit caught the boy’s attention but I doubt it would bother them otherwise. I crash through the front door, thankful there is no sign of my ‘father’ and trip my way up the stairs as I work out what I’m going to do. I can’t go to Calum’s house looking like this but I don’t have much make up left to cover everything.

I do my best with what I have before sending Calum a text.

**_Nebraska – Hey, sorry I went MIA. Project at your house?_ **

Immediately, I get a reply.

_Calum – Yeah sure, me and the guys are out right now but we can leave now and meet you ASAP..._

**_Nebraska – K then... see ya there then I guess._ **

With that, I pull my hood up to cover my face and set off knowing that they will get there first anyway. I plug my headphone in before playing All Time Low. They’re not my favourite band but sometimes I feel like they understand my problems better than anyone around me ever could. Sooner than I thought, I reach my destination and shuffle up the steps to the door and press the doorbell.

The door is opened by a girl not much older than me. She is pretty, and seems like a nice person but what would I know about nice people.

“Hey, what can I help you with?” She chirps happily.

I type a message on my phone before showing her. I keep my head down as to hide any leftover evidence of last night’s events.

**I’m Nebraska, Calum and I have a project together...is he home?**

She reads quickly before smiling. “Yeah, he’s upstairs with the guys. Would you like a drink or something before you head up?” she offers.

I shake my head before giving her a wave and making my way up the stairs. Slowly, I shuffle over to Calum’s room and knock on the door. It is opened a minute later, and once whoever it is sees me I am pulled into a chest. Awkwardly I hug them back and it takes a second to work out who it is.

“I thought you were dead or something when you didn’t come to school. Don’t scare me like that.” Luke laughs.

When he lets go I give him a wave but keep my head low and hood up. I manoeuvre around Luke and spot Calum getting our stuff so we can work. Michael and Ashton are also in here, Michael is playing a video game and Ashton gives me a wave before going back to watching the game and commenting on Michael’s performance.

“Hey!” Calum greets me as he makes room for us.

I also give him a wave before setting my bag down and getting my work out and soon we are both hard at work as the others do their own thing around us.

“I can’t do this anymore, I can’t focus anymore” Calum grumbles after an hour and a half, flopping back on his bed he groans. I keep my head down working from my spot on the floor. “How can you still focus on all of this after so long?” he continues.

**If we keep stopping it will never get done. I’m getting it done as soon as so you lot don’t have to pretend you care.**

I write before throwing in the form of a ball at him and going back to working.

“We’re not pretending to care.” He mumbles as he turns to face me again. His comment catches the others attention as they turn their attention to us, Michael even pausing his game. “We’ve been over this before. We want to help you but you need to trust us.”

**Last time I trusted someone I got hurt. I’m not making the same mistake again. Just finish the project and let me go. You don’t need my problems in your life; let me walk back out of lives before I ruin them.**

I throw the note at his feet before grabbing my stuff and showing it in my bag. Slinging my back pack onto my shoulder I rush down the stairs and make a run for it out the front door.

As I sit in my room later that night, tending to the bruises from tonight’s assault, I can’t help but hope that they do stay away. My ‘dad’ said it himself, I ‘ruin lives’, I mean I ruined his and mine, I don’t deserve happiness anymore.


	8. I cant do this anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebraska cant take it anymore - its now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly working out where i want to go with this but you have to bare with me with updates as i am still working out how i am going to put this into words and am also working on my other work so i am quite busy.  
> Thanks for reading, give it kudo's if you liked it and haven't already and comments for more.  
> See you guys  
> :P

The next day and I drag myself out of bed to go to school. I don’t want to go and have basically run out of makeup to cover the bruises and cuts, but if I don’t turn up too many times then they will get suspicious – both the school and the boys, even when I have told them to let me go.

I rush down the stairs and out the door as I pull my hood firmly over my head and throw my backpack onto my shoulder. Digging my phone out of my pocket, I see multiple messages from Calum. They range in wording but mostly have the same message. _I’m sorry; please reply so I know you’re ok._

I don’t understand their fascination with me, I’m not special. Maybe I do own a house and have taken them there but they were like this before so it’s not for my money which thanks to my father I could never touch.

Sooner than I hoped I reach the school grounds and slowly work my way across the concrete and through the double doors at the front of the building. I keep my head down and hood up as I make my way through the corridor to my locker. Once I have swapped my books for the day, I make my way to the classroom of my first lesson. I know I will be early but I like it better this way.

When I reach my class I hear the boys. I can’t be bothered to wander off just to come back when the bell goes so I just walk in and past them as I keep my head down.  I drop into a seat in the back corner but I can still catch snippets of their conversation.

“...no texts. What if something...”

“...She’s fine...being nosy.”

Suddenly I hear someone call out a question to me. “Hey, kid, have you seen Nebraska this morning?”

I nod and point to the corridor to show I ‘saw’ her out there. This seems to ease them a bit and soon the bell goes and the lesson begins. I do the work that is set on the board and complete the homework before the end of the lesson. The lesson after is Gym so I hide in the crowd until I find an escape and crawl under the ‘bleachers’ as the American kids in our school call them they’re just seats to me, another hiding place, so I never really thought much into them.

“Didn’t want to do sports either then?” A voice interrupts my thoughts, looking up I see Michael crawl in and sit across from me against the opposite wall. He looks me over for a second as I keep my head lowered and my focus on my art coursework before speaking up again. “Been in another “fight” then” he comments as he hints at my barely covered bruises.

I keep my focus on my work but give him a short nod. He sighs when he realises that he won’t be getting an explanation before getting his phone out and typing a message back to whoever texted him just now – I heard the vibration. When that is done he puts it back in his jacket pocket and retrieves a pack of cigarettes. He takes one before offering the pack to me. I eye them cautiously before taking the pack to retrieve one, once I get one I throw it back into his lap. He lights mine for me before watching me contently draw my sketches and take a drag from the cigarette every now and then.

“You get into fights a lot, huh?” He mumbles as he lets out a breath of smoke, I smirk at his failed attempt of a smoke ring which gets a small smile out of him.

I roll my eyes but nod to answer his question. That seems to satisfy him before he continues. “Honestly, I thought you would be the innocent kind – didn’t think there would be a day when I would be sitting here and smoking with you.”

I give him a small smile before packing up my stuff and placing it to one side. I lean back against the wall and just relax in the little time I have, taking drags every now and again as Michael tells me random things to fill the silence. After about half an hour I get my pad out to talk to him properly.

**Where are the rest of you? If I’m not mistaken there are usually 4 of you.**

He laughs before nodding. “True, there are 4 of us but we don’t have the same classes. We do share this class but they’re out on the field while I took my escape.”

**One of them texted you earlier...to see if you had found or spotted me.**

This was not a question, more like a statement, and he seems to understand this as he nods.

“They thought something had happened to you.” He shrugs as he finishes his cigarette and puts it out before chucking it off to the side.

**What did you tell them?**

“That I had found you.” I raise an eyebrow knowing full well that there was more considering how long he was typing. He sighs before continuing. “Fine, I also said where you were and that you got in a fight apparently. I wouldn’t tell any of them that I had given you a cigarette because I value my life and they would have come stomping over here to take them away...that’s not happening so this is our secret.” I nod in reply before looking out at the people on the field playing football.

I see the boys joking around but seeming to be in their natural habitat on the field even if they’re not even playing properly right now. I hear Michael move before he appears in my vision at the corner of my eye.

“Do you want to come to the park with us after school?” He murmurs after a while of watching the guys.

I think it over – I have been stuck in the same house as my dad since Saturday and I don’t know how much longer I can take before I go mad. With a deep breath I give him a soft nod – no doubt I’ll get a beating for this but I need to escape for a little while.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael walks alongside me as we make our way to the front gate where he says the boys will be. He currently has his arm around my shoulder, his excuse is that he doesn’t want to lose me in the crowd but I think he just doesn’t want me to back out or run off so he is keeping me as close as possible.

“What is this I see...is Michael finally getting game?” Calum jokes as he spots us.

“Yeah, your mum was so good I thought I might use the same skills and look who I caught...your girlfriend this time.” Michael shoots back as he pulls me in front of him and back against his chest.

I turn my head to face him and give him a light slap on the cheek as I shake my head disapprovingly. He pouts at me as he lets me go but holds one of my hands which makes me give him a smile when he reminds me of a kicked puppy.

“You couldn’t resist could you.” Ashton sighs as we begin to walk.

I am surprised that none of the other asked about the bruises but I think Luke has his suspicions and is just waiting for the right moment. Ten minutes later and we are lounging in the park as we make the most of the weather. Luke and Calum are practicing tricks and other football stuff as they are on the team while Ashton, Michael and I just lie back and watch them, laughing when they mess up. Ashton gets up after a while to join in but soon comes back and collapses on top of Michael and I.

“Ew, Mikey you smell like smoke. I thought you said you would stop.” Ashton complains as he moves.

“Some addictions are harder to kick. That’s all I’ve had all day, you should be proud of me.” Michael retorts.

“I don’t believe you, give me your pack.” Ashton responds as he puts his hand out. “They’re a new pack so only one should be missing, right?” He says as he gets the pack from Michael’s pocket.

Michael sends me a glance when Ashton opens the top and we both look away as soon as we realise how this could look. “There’s 2 missing Michael....you said you had 1 so where’d the other one go?” Ashton growls.

The commotion between these two had caught the attention of the other two as they watch and flinch when Ashton confronts Michael. “He probably gave one to one of the other smokers in the school...like Duke or Mason.” Calum tries to reason with Ashton to help Michael out.

“I don’t believe him.” Ashton glares at Michael as he rises to his feet. “Where the fuck did the other one go if you had just one? Don’t you dare fucking lie to me. You promised now fucking answer me.” I watch as his fists clench and although he scares me slightly I shoot up and put myself between them. Michael who had been edging back stops abruptly when he realises what I did but Ashton keeps coming forward until we are face to face.

“Move Nebraska. This is between me and him not you.” He growls.

I push him back before reaching into my pocket and taking out the rest of the cigarette that I only half finished. I had put it out before storing it in my pocket to finish off another time. Ashton's eyes follow my movement before homing in on the cigarette in my hand.

“Why..?” he mumbles looking betrayed at me.

I look around but came up with no way to respond. I know sign language but I don’t know if they do. I sign an answer but Ashton just looks confused. Just as I give up, someone translates perfectly.

“She said that everyone needs an escape. She used to smoke but stopped when she couldn’t afford it anymore. When she saw his pack earlier she took one. She didn’t mean to get him into trouble, she just wanted to escape for a while.”

I turn to Calum to give him a thankful smile but he won’t look me in the eyes and my smile drops. I sigh before moving and dropping back in my place on the grass. Luke gets the others to go play with the ball a little way from us before dropping down beside me.

“Smoking is better than getting beat by someone that should protect you I guess.” He comments as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. “He doesn’t deserve the love you still have for him if this is what you get in return.” I shrug before picking at the grass. “Is there anyway I can get you out of there? Any injuries that point straight to him?”

I nod, maybe there are some pretty distinctive marks considering he still wears his old football team ring and his wedding ring but am I really going to give up on the man that used to put his family first...

As I look at Luke and see the desperation in his eyes as he eyes all the marks littered over my skin – the visible parts at least – and I sigh as my mind is made up.

I love him but the man I knew as my father died the day my mother did. I held out hope that things would change but they only got worse, all the trust I had in him slowly waned until I am left with nothing but fear. You shouldn’t fear someone you love...I love my dad but I can’t do this anymore. I have a life ahead of me and I can’t keep living it in fear of being beaten for the smallest thing.

With a sigh and a heavy heart I write a note on the back of an old drawing and hand it over. As much as the words hurt knowing what will happen now that they have been said, or written in my case, I have to get away from this and holding out hope for something to change won’t help me anymore. This is my life at risk as the days pass and I can’t stay another day in that house knowing that one day I will go in and never leave because he could potentially kill me in a drunken rage.

**Call my aunt. I can’t do this anymore, I need to get out of there.**


	9. Finding Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are forming and her aunt is starting up proceedings into getting Nebraska out of that house.

Luke freezes, looking me in the eyes to make sure that what I have written is what I mean, before pulling me into his chest in a tight hug. It’s an awkward position and actually quite painful what with the amount of bruises I am currently sporting but I can’t say that I don’t appreciate it.

“We’ll get you out of there, I promise.” He mumbles against my hair before kissing my cheek as if that seals the deal.

I nod against his shoulder; I know he will do what he can. If not for me, then for my aunt - who basically begged him to help her get me to safety, to get me out of the house and away from the man who disowned his own child when his wife left us.

He releases me after another few minutes, quickly starting to frantically text my aunt and make a plan of action between the two of them. I turn my attention to the other three, catching Calum casting a glance this way a few times but quickly looking away when he sees that I have caught him.

Soon the other three grow tired of kicking a football around between the three of them, coming over to lounge on the grass near us. Luke sighs in relief, presumably having got a plan together with my aunt, before starting up a conversation for anyone to join in which becomes a group discussion for them since I can’t exactly join in.

I play with some of the grass for a while as they chatter around me, letting myself get lost in thought. What’s going to happen to me? Once this gets reported and action happens, where will I go? I’m not old enough to be on my own so I won’t be allowed to stay at the house or even the beach house...my aunt can’t take me in as she has her own kids to look after.

I startle slightly when a hand wraps around my wrist, tensing up immediately and whipping my head round to find the source. Ashton reacts quickly, letting my arms go and shooting his arms up, palms facing me, in a show of apology and innocence.

“Didn’t mean to make you jump, just wanted to ask if you were alright.” He explains.

I nod, giving him a small smile and thumbs up before looking around at the park as the evening draws in. I sign for someone to give me the time and Calum digs his phone out before showing me the screen once he presses the button.

**_6:45pm_ **

I nod in thanks, before hauling myself to my feet, dusting off my clothes before slinging my backpack onto my shoulders.

“Leaving already?” Michael pouts.

I type on my phone.

**I have to go home at some point, it’s not like I can just stay at a friend’s house whenever I want. I don’t have any friends remember.**

Luke stands up and makes his way closer to me. “But you can. We’re your friends. Hell, you could come and crash at my place, could even take my bed if you wanted.”

**You know I can’t do that Luke. Your good lads but I can only run for so long before I have to make my way back eventually. I’ll get out of there eventually but until then I have to just suck it up and get on with it.**

“Please Nebraska. We could all have a sleep over and I’ll walk you home or something in the morning to get clothes or take you home after school. It’s one day and that’s one day safer than you would have been.” He pleads quietly.

**You saw what happened last time. I’ll manage like I always do.**

I stroke his cheek, feeling him lean into the touch before moving round him to say goodbye to the boys.

**I’ll see you whenever I see you next. Take care of yourselves boys.**

“You too.” Ashton smiles, giving me a quick wave.

The other two send me thumbs up before watching as I turn to walk away.

**Goodbye Luke. Look after yourself.**

He nods, hugging me before letting me go on my journey home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I check my bag again to make sure I have everything. It’s a sad thought when you realise that everything you own can fit comfortable into a backpack – every personal possession I own now in one bag.

I take a last look around at the room, wincing when I feel the forming bruises on my neck protest every turn of my head. My ‘dad’ passed out with his head on the kitchen table shortly after giving me a ‘punishment’ for being late home and not answering him when he asked me a question.

With one last fleeting glance I hitch the straps over my shoulders and shut the door quietly behind me. Quietly, I make my way out of the house and start my walk. I don’t know where I am going to go yet but anywhere else but here is a start.

I keep walking for a while, passing the park and walking down quite a few streets, seeing the happy families inside their houses settling down for a night in together and wishing it was me.

I exit my thoughts, realising that I have been watching one family for a minute or so now. Quickly I hitch my bag up onto my shoulder properly again, brushing my hair back with a sigh I continue my journey wherever my feet take me.

I must walk for hours before deciding to stay at a hotel for the night. As I sit in my room, looking around at what will be my temporary home for the night, I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had said yes to Luke's offer earlier?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Nebraska) – Have you reported it yet? If so, what am I meant to do? Just wondering what is happening...  Xx_

**_(Aunt) –I went down there as soon as Luke sent me everything he has evidence wise. The advice I was told was for you to stay with another relative or a friend of yours until the verdict comes in. I’ve also given them every piece of evidence I have for quite a while now, so the chances are that we might win this case.  Xxx_ **

_(Nebraska) – Where am I going to go, both now and when this case is over if we win?  Xxx_

**_(Aunt) – For now I would say ask the boys since it’s a little hectic at my house right now. As for if we win the case, hopefully Ben would have moved all his stuff to his Uni dorm by then so you could have his room otherwise you might have to stay with one of the boys for a short time until Ben has taken everything.  Xxx_ **

_(Nebraska) – You realise I haven’t known the boys that long, you make it sound like I could just waltz into one of their houses and for it to be 100% ok with their family that I bunk there. Xx_

**_(Aunt) – We both know that if you said you needed a place to stay, at least three of them would trip over themselves and each other to offer a place. When Luke and the others say they care, I believe them because you can see in their eyes that they aren’t lying.  Xxx_ **

**_(Aunt) – shouldn’t you be off to school soon? Wouldn’t want you to be late. Xxx_ **

_(Nebraska) – I can’t go in today. Things got rough last night and with the investigation already in motion; we don’t need the suspicions of the school adding to it. Xx_

**_(Aunt) – I still don’t understand how they never noticed what was happening. Exactly how ‘rough’?_ **

_(Nebraska) – This is probably the 2 nd/3rd school this year, if they had suspicions, I wasn’t there long enough for them to do anything about it. Anyway I never go in if the bruises are too bad._

_(Nebraska) - *Attached photo files* this is only the visible stuff..._

**_(Aunt) – Oh my..._ **

**_(Aunt) – I’ll send these to the investigators. Text the boys today and ask them if you can stay at one of their houses. Take care of yourself and I’ll talk to you soon. Xxx_ **

_(Nebraska) – I will. Xxx_

A few hours after having the conversation with my aunt, I text the boys in a group chat, feeling thankful for the first time that the boys put all of their numbers into my phone.

_(Nebraska) – I need time away from home; does anyone know where I could stay? Looking for suggestions._

**_(Calum) – There’s a sleepover at my place tonight, you can come over if you want._ **

**_(Luke) – Yeah, come round tonight and we could sort something out then if you need longer._ **

**_(Michael)  - Me and Ash don’t mind. (He is with me so I’m replying for both of us.)  We can’t wait to see you._ **

_(Nebraska) – What time do you want me to turn up Calum?_

**_(Calum) – Come round now if you’re free, could use the help to set up before the boys make an appearance. Need a ride or will you be alright?_ **

_(Nebraska) – I’m good; I’ll grab my stuff and get there as soon as I’m ready._

I pack my stuff up; at least the stuff I had taken out to use otherwise everything was still in the bag. I grab my phone that was charging on the bedside table, throwing the charger in my bag, before looking round to make sure I have everything. Once I have confirmed that I do in fact have everything, I head to the lobby, paying the bill for the time I spent here before heading off on my journey to Calum’s place.

I knock on the door softly, loud enough to be heard inside but not enough to hurt my knuckles on this end. I hear footsteps thumping closer to the door on the other side before an out of breath Calum answers the door.

“Sorry, had to get the door before my sister or she would think there was something going on what with you turning up at my house for a second time this week.” He pants, motioning for me to come in. I slip off my shoes as he talks. “Let's go up to my room, I really don’t want her to embarrass you.” I send him a smile motioning to my bag. “Oh, bring it up with you since you might need it.”

I nod before quietly following him up the stairs. Once we reach his room, he shuts the door behind us.

I get out my notepad after making myself comfortable on the bed. He comes over, sitting against the wall next to me so he can see the paper.

**Why would your sister be suspicious of me coming round? AND, shouldn’t you be setting up for the boys to come round?**

He shifts. “We may be popular at school but none of us are that great with girls so any girls turning up on our doorsteps are a pretty big thing with our families. Mali loves to interrogate them about what is going on between us to see if any of them are a girlfriend so that she can use it against me when it benefits her, so far she’s been out of luck.” he pauses. “As for the boys, I don’t have much to set up so we have time.”

**Your sister is not that bad, I met her last time and she didn’t ask any imposing questions.**

“She’s alright but if she thinks something is going on, she won’t stop until she gets answers, hence why I needed to get the door before her. If she saw it was you again she might start asking questions.”

**Should I be offended that you don’t want your sister to find out about your intentions here?**

I smile when I see the horror on his face as he tries to stutter out an answer. I wave him off as I put my pad down and get up to look around. “I don’t know what intentions your on about, I...I’m not one of those guys who take advantage of girls like that.” He finally gets out as I read the plates on some of his trophies, sending him a thumbs up I continue inspecting his room. “I don’t know what you’re looking for exactly, but nothing in here is particularly interesting.” For a second I’m not sure how to answer but then I remember that he can read sign language.

I turn to him, signing my answer once I know he is looking. “Maybe not to you but I feel you can learn a lot about a person by the things they own.”

He hums. “True. Is this how we are going to talk now or are you sticking to your notepad?”

“I prefer signing because it’s easier but it’s not often you meet anyone that knows how to understand sign language.” I reply, signing words carefully as I get back into the rhythm of speaking like this all over again.

“It can be our thing then, something that only we understand.” He smiles before turning his head towards the door when someone knocks on it. “Come in.”

I move back over to the bed, grabbing my notepad to doodle on while he talks to whoever is on the other side.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had someone over, makes sense now since I thought I heard the door earlier.” Mali speaks.

“It's not like that, what do you want anyway?” Calum replies.

“I was going to ask what time the boys were coming so I knew when to phone in the food order.”

I smile as I imagine how big the order could be considering the boys eat a ton from what I’ve seen. I catch Calum’s attention before signing, “Bet that order is a mile long.”

“Don’t be mean.” He whines before turning back to his sister who is leaning against the doorframe smirking at us. “Don’t you dare start thinking of ship names for us, as for the boys, I think I hear the car now.”

True to his word, a minute later the front door can be heard being opened as footsteps are heard making their way closer.

“Hey Ash, what’s Cal’s girlfriends name? He won’t tell me.” Mali calls down the corridor towards the stairs, getting a laugh in response but not an actual answer.

I giggle when I see Calum flop back onto the bed, face palming himself. I crawl over, poking his cheek to get his attention before signing to him. “Think positive here, I can say whatever I want and only you will understand so we can have the best conversations.”

He surprises me when he signs back. “True. Plus, Mali didn’t learn sign language either so we can talk like this in front of her too. I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship.”

I laugh when he winks at the end. “Weirdo.” I sign before rushing past Mali when I hear my name called by Luke. I attack him in a hug, before hugging the other two in the same way quickly before rushing back to Calum’s room after stealing some crisps from Michaels stash. I give some to Calum when I make it back before making myself comfortable against the headboard again.

“I can already tell that you two are going to be so much trouble when you work together.” Mali mumbles before starting to dial the number for the place to order the food.

I send her a scandalised look but beaming innocently at Michael when he walks in with the other two, sending me and Calum frowns for stealing his food.

Ashton and Luke set up their places before joining us on the bed. “You two are getting along better than usual.” Luke comments, smirking at me obviously thinking it would have more of an effect than it did.

I shrug, doodling again on my paper. Calum wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his side. “My best friend, we have more in common than you lot.”

Michael gives him a mock offended look before laughing. “Just because you can understand her sign language does not mean that we can’t learn to understand it.”

“But then you would be stealing our special thing from us.” Calum whines, pouting for effect.

As I listen to them talk, I notice that although they have obviously seen the bruises they don’t ask about it. I also realise that it’s not because they don’t care, but because they know that right now I can’t tell them.

“Can we play a game?” Luke asks once the boys have caught up on anything the others have missed.

“Like what?” Calum wonders.

“Let’s play What are the Odds.” Michel states, leaving no room for argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it and wanted to show it some love.  
> I'm sorry it took so long but I got there eventually.  
> See you guys soon.  
> :P


	10. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the odds that Nebraska and the boys have a sleepover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people requested that I continue this story so here you go.  
> Hope it is still up to your expectations SupernaturalMystery306.

Calum gives Michael one of the most unimpressed looks I have ever seen. Luke and Ashton look at each other before shrugging in sync, meaning that they don’t mind.

“You may not remember the last time we played this, but I do and it didn’t end well. Why can’t we play something else?” Calum grumbles.

“Stop being such a baby, it wasn’t that bad.” Michael replies.

“For you it wasn’t, can’t say the same for me.” Calum mumbles.

I nudge him to get his attention before signing, “I take it that whatever happened last time involved you.” In response he nods before watching as I continue. “So, try to catch whoever it was out this time and give them something as equally embarrassing to do.”

“Good idea.” He signs back before turning to the boys.

I roll my eyes, of course he wouldn’t have figured out how to do something so simple. I let the boys decide who starts before settling back to watch what happens and wait for my turn to come around.

The boys are quite brutal with their questions, but luckily for those who get caught out, none of the ‘dares’ – if you can call them that – involve leaving the room or house. When I asked Calum about that he said it was so that his sister didn’t end up seeing more of anybody than ever should be allowed – although, so far nobody has had to do anything too revealing, which I am thankful about because I am the only girl present right now.

“Nebraska, what are the odds that you will go up to Calum’s sister and ask for her number?” Luke smirks.

I think it over before showing on my hands the figures 1-10.

Calum does a countdown as Luke and I hide our hands behind our backs so neither of us can cheat when going to say a number. When Calum says go, me and Luke both show our hands and I sigh, tipping my head back, when I see that they match.

I grab my notepad before getting up to hunt for Mali. I find her in the kitchen on her phone so I slowly make my way over.

“Hey, Nebraska, right?” She greets me when she sees me. I give her a thumbs up before something seems to click in her mind. “Oh, sorry, I forgot that you don’t talk. I assume you came down here for something so what’s up?”

I write quickly, wishing to get this over with.

**Yeah, I was actually wondering if I can get your number...**

She gives me a once over before nodding and motioning me closer. Once I am standing in front of her she takes my phone, mumbling quietly.

“I know the boys are playing some stupid game and this is probably a dare but I wouldn’t mind if you stuck around. I haven’t seen Calum smile like that in a while, you’re good for him.”

She gives me my phone back after finishing off the contact.

“Don’t be surprised when I start inviting you round here to hang out or out on shopping trips. If you’re going to be sticking around, I can see us getting along very well.”

I give her a small smile and another thumbs up before looking over my shoulder to where the boys are hiding and send them a wink before waving to Mali as I make my way back towards the stairs.

“I can’t believe you did it.” Ashton mumbles once everyone is sat back in their original places in Calum’s room.

I shrug as I act innocent before turning to Michael.

I motion to Calum to translate before asking the question for Michael, since Calum has made no move to get payback but i figured that it was Michaels fault, i decided to get back at him for Calum. “What are the odds that you’ll...” Calum says but stops when he understands the rest of the question, letting a smirk slip onto his face. “...kiss Ashton on the lips?”

Luke literally starts giggling at the betrayed look Michael gives me. Michael gives Ashton a once over before turning his head back to me. “You know what fine. Between 1 and 30.”

I get Calum to do this one because I can’t go as high on my hands as I think Michael might say. I show Calum on my notepad, which I keep faced away from the other three, what number I think he will say before counting on my fingers.

3...

2...

1...

Thumbs up to say go.

“27.” Calum and Michael say at the same time and I smirk as I watch the reality of the situation sinks in and Michaels face gets paler.

Calum and I high five, before I motion to Michael to get on with it.  He sighs but moves closer to Ashton and just goes for it, holding it for a second before scrambling back to his seat. Ashton wipes his mouth before nodding for us to go on.

We play for a little longer before I leave the game as the dares start getting worse and worse to do. I sit on Calum’s bed and finish my art coursework as the boys do their own thing, once I am finished, I put it to one side and start to once again look around.

I stick my tongue out at Calum when he spots me and shakes his head at me. I poke around on his shelves, finding CD’s and films on some and trophies and medals on others. I open a few drawers and find junk in most of them and clothes in others. I smirk when I find batman boxers in one of the drawers and throw them on Michael’s head.

“Ew, I don’t want these on my head. I don’t know where they’ve been.” Michael fusses, going quiet when he sees me motion to open drawer in front of me. He shoots me a glare before throwing them back at me. I fold them up again and put them back.

“Are you finished with my underwear? And, are you going to go through every drawer? If so then you might not like some of the stuff you’ll find.” Calum winks at me at the end.

“We both know you have that stuff in the drawer next to your bed, not over here so be quiet.” I sign back.

“How would you know where they are? You been poking around in there too?” he says aloud, getting giggles from the guys when they catch on.

“All boys keep them in the same place.” I sign back before shutting up the drawer I was going through and moving towards his desk.

“Your nosy, you realise that right?” Michael teases as all the boys watch me.

I send him a thumbs up before spotting the bin. I pick it up without looking inside and throw the contents at the boys.

They all start fussing, trying to get all the tissues and other stuff off of themselves as I laugh quietly to myself at how girly they sound right now.

“Why would you do that?” Calum whines as he flicks trash out of his lap.

I write in big letters on a blank piece of paper before turning towards him and holding it in front of me for him to read.

**It’s your trash. Maybe next time you should empty your trash can before letting anyone poke around your room.**

I see Mali poke her head in to check on us, review the scene before sending me a smile.

“Girl power.” She says loudly before dashing off before Calum can throw any of it at her.

“I think I might think better of ever letting you in my room if you’re going to dump my trash on me every time.” Calum grumbles as I hand him the trash can so that he can clean up.

I want to sit with the boys but the floor is still covered in trash so I pout dejectedly. I know it must seem like I warm up to people fast but in reality, these boys just make me feel comfortable and like I can be myself and not have to worry about being judged.

I see Luke subtly tap his lap when he notices my dilemma, and I smile as I move towards him and move to sit in his lap. I squirm before getting comfortable and leaning back with my head on his shoulder as his arms wrap around my waist.

“I think you just made this one of the best sleepovers we’ve ever had here.” He mumbles as he rests his head on my shoulder.

I pat his hand in recognition of his words as I watch Michael and Ashton help clean up and set up Netflix so that we can watch something once everyone is settled again.

“I think Luke just stole your girl cal.” Michael laughs when he notices me in Luke’s lap, motioning to us when Calum looks round pouting at Luke playfully.

“How could you man, I trusted you as well.” He pretends to be hurt.

Luke laughs but just nuzzles against my shoulder instead of answering. I raise my hand up and play with Luke’s hair, expecting it to be stiff with gel to keep it standing so high in the quiff but surprised at how product-free and soft it is. I frown, keeping one hand playing with Luke’s quiff; I motion Ashton forward with the other hand.

He crawls closer and ducks his head down when I reach towards his hair. I giggle at how unruly his hair is but it is still pretty soft. I ruffle his curls before letting him go as he laughs at my weirdness. Luke seems to understand what I am doing as he laughs.

“She thought my hair would be stiff but because it’s not I think she is curious about whose hair is the softest.”

I make grabby hands at Michael who moves closer without question as Calum ducks out to get more snacks and drinks. Michael’s hair is also soft and for a few seconds I play with both before deeming Luke’s to still be the best to play with. Michael laughs quietly before moving to sit beside Ashton and worm his way as close to his side as he can until Ashton has no choice but to let Michael snuggle under his arm.

Luke eventually moves my hand away from his hair so that he can see the screen properly. He moves us so that he is sitting back against the bed properly and I am now sitting in the v of his legs, leaning back against his abdomen with my head on his chest.

We wait for Calum to get back before Ashton goes to start the chosen film, I can’t give you a name since I have no idea, but I stop him as I get Calum to move closer so I can run my hand through his hair. I smile at how soft it is, before moving back to lean back against Luke and letting Calum move back as Ashton presses play.

I think Michael chose a horror film to get a reaction from me but it obviously didn’t work as I laugh anytime something pops out and makes the boys jump.  We watch a few more films before deciding to call it quits and set up the sleeping arrangements for the night. The boys have obviously done this before but I don’t know where I am meant to go so I wait until they have set up their sleeping bags before getting Calum’s attention to ask.

“Can you show me or tell me where I am sleeping?” I sign to him.

“I wasn’t completely sure you would stay so I didn’t get my sleeping bag but I can go and get it if you want.” He signs back, as the boys filter in and out in the background as they take turns using the bathroom.

“Its fine, you’re tired. I can go and sleep on the couch if you give me a pillow and blanket.” I sign back, hoping that it is enough to stop him trying to go and get that sleeping bag.

He goes to sign something before stopping and seems to thinking about something.  “Do you trust me?” I give him a confused look but nod which gets him to continue. “The boys are going to tease me so much but I don’t want you to sleep alone so...” He pauses, giving the other boys a glance. “You can sleep in the bed with me, there’s enough room if you don’t want to be too close to me.”

I think over my choices before nodding, going to grab some clothes from my bag and kissing Calum’s cheek as he lets me go to the bathroom first so that I can change and get ready to turn in for the night as the boys change in his room.

When I get back, Calum breezes past me on the way to the bathroom as I make my way to his bed and sit cross legged in the middle of it and survey the set up. The boys are in their places but obviously not that tired as they aren’t in their sleeping bags, more like messing around and playing on their phones.

I sound like such a pervert but Michael and Luke are a lot more muscular than I thought they were. I mean, Ashton is quite obviously muscular and Calum isn’t far behind but Luke and Michael just don’t look muscular when dressed properly, but when shirtless like this, you can see some definition there.

I roll my eyes at Michael when he sends me a wink after catching me giving him a once over. “I know, I’m fabulous aren’t I? I’m not as good as Ash but I try.”

I sign something rude at him but blush when I hear Calum’s laugh as he enters the room. Michael looks to Calum for the translation.

“She called you something along the lines of a perverted pig.” He answers vaguely.

Michael sends me a half hearted glare before something catches his attention. “Hey, you never told us whose hair was softest? I wanna know the ranks. So, do it from best to worst.”

“Fine, you all have soft hair but if you want me to rank you then ok.” I sign as Calum translates.

I hold up one finger before pointing to Calum.

Then, I hold up two fingers and point to Luke.

“It was harder for you two so I had to go more with which one of you I could sit and play with for the longest.” Calum translates for me as I sign.

I hold up three fingers before pointing to Michael before switching to four fingers and pointing at Ash.

“Why not me?” Ashton playfully pouts.

I sign something that Calum roughly translates. “She said that although it looks good on you, curls just don’t do it for her and she finds it harder to feel relaxed when playing with curls because she fears that she might end up hurting them or something.”

I nod before flopping back on the bed. The boys make small talk amongst themselves as the time gets later. I absentmindedly trace the bruise around my wrist, remembering how it got there and wondering if there really is enough evidence to do something about my dad.

I jump when the door opens and Mali comes in through the gap from the dark hallway. She picks up some of the trash from the snacks the boys were munching on and throws it into the bin by Calum’s desk.

“Everything set for the night?” She clarifies once she has made sure that we’re all present and safely in our designated spots.

“We’re not children.” Calum whines.

“No but you act like it now shush. Nebraska, I take it you’re staying in here.” I nod in response. “Fair enough, but no funny business guys. I love you boys like siblings but I don’t want to know. Calum, that especially goes for you. I get the gist of where she’ll be sleeping but I have no qualms about making her stay with me if you make a nuisance of yourself.”

The other guys start to tease Calum quietly as he reassures his sister that he will behave. Once everything is settled we all finally lay down, Calum is cautious to keep space between us but when I get cold, I move closer so we can share body heat. He must sense this so he motions quietly for me to roll over onto my other side and he moves to spoon me and wraps his arms round me to keep me close and to provide an extra bit of warmth.

It’s uncomfortable for a little while, still a little unsure about any intimate actions around the boys but I let myself relax after a few minutes as I start to warm up, moving my hand to squeeze his in thanks.

He mumbles a quiet “Your welcome.” before I hear his breathing even out as he falls asleep. The other boys have already beat all of us so it’s just me as I let the events of today sink in and process before I deem that these boys are nothing to be scared off. I can do and say anything and they don’t seem to mind and one of them is even letting me sleep in their bed with them and keeping me warm because I apparently can’t maintain my own body heat at night. I sigh softly and let my eyes close knowing that no amount of teasing could make me give up how comfortable this feels. I know it won’t always be like this but I’m choosing to savour this time and the times I have so I have something to remember when the boys decide to move on.


	11. Housemates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebraska needs a place to stay but who will she stay with?

I begin to awaken when I hear movement in the room around me. For a couple seconds I am convinced it is my dad, somehow having made his way into my room, but the events of yesterday quickly catch up with me and I relax back again, feeling Calum shift his arm around me to readjust to my movement.

I hear the movement again as somebody re-enters the room before the sound of them settling down on one of the sleeping bags can be heard.

I am facing the door so I do not have to turn over in order to find out the source of the movement and risk waking Calum, I can just open my eyes which I do. It takes a second or so for my eyes to adjust to the minimum light in the room, but when they have adjusted I can see the silhouette of Michael settling down again, he must feel my gaze as he glances my way.

“Go back to sleep, its only 3:30. I’m sorry to wake you.” He says quietly before laying back properly. “Goodnight.” He mumbles before closing his eyes.

I mouth the word back, knowing that he has no idea. As I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep again, I faintly hear Calum mumble something but I know he is still asleep as he is still snoring softly and breathing deeply.

Its light when I next wake up and not as silent but not noisy enough to wake me if I was still asleep. I can still feel the weight of Calum on the bed but his grip is not as heavy indicating he is awake but doesn’t feel like moving.

“Guys, be quiet, you already woke up Calum lets not wake up Nebraska. She looked like she needed the sleep so let’s not ruin it.” I hear Luke murmur when Michael’s voice starts to rise.

“Hey sleep heads.” Mali calls as she enters the room, quickly getting shushed. “Oops sorry, didn’t know that one of you was still asleep.”

“I don’t think she’s asleep per say, more like just resting now, but I guess she’s comfortable around us so she doesn’t mind letting us do as we please around her while she technically cannot see us.” Calum responds to his sister as he sits up better against the headboard of his bed but keeps his side against my back so that I know that he is still there.

I open my eyes into a squint but quickly shut them again when light hits me straight in the face. I bring my hand up to shield my eyes so that I am able to open them without being fully blinded. I rub the sleep out of my eyes then turn to Mali, waving in greeting to her before looking around at the boys. Luke and Ashton are in sweatpants but still shirtless, munching on cereal of some kind, while Michael is mostly dressed – in sweatpants and a shirt but still shoe and sockless - and relaxing back against the bed on his phone. I pat his head until he tips it back to look up at me.

I make grabby hands at his phone until he realises that I am trying to talk to him, quickly switching it to the notes app and handing it over.

**You didn’t give me chance to say goodnight earlier...**

Calum leans forward slightly to read over his shoulder once I have given it back to Michael. “What do you mean earlier?”

“I accidentally woke her up when I went to the bathroom at like half three this morning. I told her to go back to sleep and said goodnight but I was asleep before I could catch any reply.” Michael answers.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” I sign to Calum which makes him blush.

I jump when Mali jumps on the bed by our feet but she is just lounging around with us so I shrug it off and turn my attention back to Calum.

“I dread to think what I said, please tell me that it was nothing embarrassing.” He replies, signing back to me.

I shrug before putting a finger to my lips to show it is a secret. I have no idea what he said or was trying to say, all I know is that it was unrecognisable as any words, but he doesn’t know that so it’s funny to tease him.

“How do you understand all of the hand movements? It doesn’t look like anything to me.” Mali comments.

“I understand it because I actually listened when we were taught it while you were more interested in what outfits went well together with what makeup and nail polish. Mum tried to teach us it when we were younger when she found out about our aunt and how she lost her hearing and picked up on sign language. I liked learning it so mum let me get a proper teacher but she stopped trying to get you to focus after the fifth try.” Calum replies as he forms random words and letters just to show he can. “Each hand movement means something different, context is harder to pick up on but with enough practice it becomes second nature. I didn’t think I would ever have the chance to use it but I am a little happy that I can.”

It is quiet as the group take in what he said before Luke breaks it. “What did you sound like? Before, I mean.”

It is a question I haven’t encountered before so it takes me a second to think of an answer, signing the words carefully so that Calum can translate it without any hitches.

“I don’t know how to describe a voice, especially mine. Even when I could speak, I rarely did as I liked being invisible and unknown to people. I don’t mind silence but I would prefer to have the choice of speaking. But, to answer your question, my voice was quiet and not very high pitched at all but overall sounded just like any other girls voice to my ears.”

“I bet it is a lot more unique than that” Ashton comments. “All the girls at our school are pretty much the same but you’re so different and we’ve not even known you for that long or know that much about you.”

“Do you miss talking?” Mali asks.

I wave my hand from side to side which they all translate as sometimes. There are times when I wish I could say the things I want to but I am constantly reminded that the chance of that ever happening is low. I do miss my voice and some days I am curious about what I would sound like now, whether my voice would have changed but it just makes me feel worse about my situation. I know that if I could break the mental wall I have then maybe I might be able to talk again but it’s not something that can be done over night. Anyway, my father never made an effort to help me, too busy with his own grief and taking it out on me instead, that the block, or wall or whatever you want to call it, feels like it gets that much stronger the more time goes by and the more abuse I get hurled at me.

Calum signs a question to me. “Is it medically-induced mutism, like from an accident, or selective mutism?”

I get tired of signing so I find my notepad on the floor and write an answer instead.

**A bit of both. At first it was selective, not wanting to talk and feeling like anything I say will never sum up what I felt so I chose to stay quiet. If that was just it and my life was normal then I probably would be getting my voice back by now, being able to talk or say some things...but my life isn’t normal and it isn’t just that.**

I leave it at that for a moment so that he can read but I know that at least two of the others can read it. It’s not meant to be a sob story, it’s just something they should know if they really are telling the truth and do hang around with me for much longer. Once that has been read, I continue.

**Trauma also has an effect on a person’s psychological wellbeing and with grief on top of that then it can be bad. I became selective mute through the grief but after the trauma part of it, I felt like – and still to this day feel like – I am physically unable to. I want to, but it feels like there is a block in my mind that stops my body from going through with it. When my life stops being a train wreck and I finally feel safe, maybe or maybe not with someone there to support me, then I may be able to break down that wall brick by brick and work my way back to speech but it’s just a long waiting game of silence for me every day until then.**

Calum is quiet for a moment before turning his head to me. “So when you feel safe and/or maybe have someone there to support you, then you may be able to work your way to talking again?”

**It’s the only hope I’ve been able to find from the minimum amount of research I’ve been able to do.**

“But if you could reach something like that where you felt safe and supported, knowing that no matter the outcome they wouldn’t judge you if it didn’t work...would you really be able to trust enough to get there with anyone? I make it sound so bad but I know that you still don’t fully trust us.”

**When I no longer feel scared everyday then I feel like I may be able to trust better. Some of my safety may be restored soon which will only leave my insecurity around people but I know that under the right circumstances, I can overcome that.**

When I look properly at the expressions of the people around me, I am surprised to see no evidence of pity anywhere, only respect.

“I know that if I couldn’t speak I would probably give up everything. You’re strong to be able to keep going after everything you’ve been through and all the mean words that you could not defend yourself against. I honestly think I respect you more than any other person in my life.” Luke speaks up.

I reach out and hold his hand, the only gesture I know that can mean thank you without seeming too vague. He seems to understand though as he squeezes my hand gently in his before letting go. The others nod even though they do not know the extent of the meaning behind Luke's words. At least I thought they didn’t until I heard the next question out of Ashton's mouth.

“Will you one day trust us enough to tell us how you really get all of the bruises?” He must see me freeze since he continues. “We don’t mention it because we know you don’t want to talk about it but we hope one day that you trust us enough to tell us what really happened.”

I nod but risk a glance at Luke who sends me an encouraging smile, I know he won’t tell them – Luke, even though his looks make him look untrustworthy, is actually very loyal so if you trust him with a secret then he won’t tell it to anyone.

We all look towards the door when we hear the front door open, presumably Calum and Mali’s parents have just come home. I don’t know where they were but my guess is that they were leaving the “youngsters” to do their own thing without parental figures around to make them feel uncomfortable. The first time I came round here I probably would have felt more secure with them here but now I don’t mind that they were away, I felt fine to be around just the boys and Mali.

“Mum and Dad are back. Calum I hope you have a great excuse of why your girlfriend is here because I’m not taking responsibility.” Mali directs it at Calum but it is obvious that she is just joking and that if it came to it she would help him out. Sibling love is strong in this house apparently.

Everyone but Luke rushes off to say hello, I got him to hold back with me and he seemed to understand it had something to do with my situation when I grabbed my phone and opened the chat between my aunt and me. I get him to read the texts from yesterday morning, when my aunt suggested I ask the boys for a place to stay since it definitely won’t be safe for me at home and she was advised that I stay somewhere else while the investigation goes on.

“I could get my mum to let you stay one night but she would get suspicious about our relationship if I tried to get more time.” He replies sadly, making me visibly deflate, now what am I going to do? “Look, we can ask the boys, they might be able to convince their parents to house you for a bit. It may even help if they saw the texts so they understood why you needed a place to stay. My mum would want to but until my brothers go back to their Uni dorms then we have no spare rooms for you to stay in.”

I nod but I don’t have much faith behind his suggestion, the way it looks right now then I might be spending yet another night at a hotel and probably quite a few after that, I just hope I have the funds to support that.

I follow him downstairs and we enter the kitchen where all the noise is coming from. Mali gestures me over obviously wanting to introduce me but I really don’t feel all that cheery and sociable right now so I drag my feet slightly on the way over. As I look down, I realise that I am still in the clothes I slept in but technically so is Calum so I’m not going to make a big thing out of it.

“Mum and Dad, this is Nebraska.” She motions to me gleefully as I shuffle my feet and wave shyly. “Isn’t she just adorable?” She giggles, slinging her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into her side.

“We knew her first so I don’t know why you get to be the one to be hype about your new friend. Beside you can’t even have a conversation with her without paper.” Calum teases, sending me a wink when he sees me shoot him a playful glare. “What, its true isn’t it.”

I tip my head back as I wonder what I did to deserve this.

“Stop it you two. Well it’s lovely to meet you Nebraska. Are you staying for the day or do you have plans?” Their mum greets me as their dad sends me a smile that reminds me a lot of Calum.

I go to sign before remembering that she may not be able to understand, glancing at Calum; he seems to understand my predicament. “It's ok, she can understand you.” He reassures.

I nod before turning my head back to their mum and signing, “Unfortunately you might have to put up with me for the day since I have a few things to sort out.” She obviously understood what I said though but she doesn’t reply, but I direct another bit towards Calum this time though. “And, we have to finish a project since somebody didn’t remind us yesterday.”

He sticks his tongue out at me but other than that he does nothing. Their parents seem to accept my presence though as they send us smiles before going about their business. The group of us move to the living room so we are out of the way, Luke and I on the ground as I use his tummy as a pillow while the rest are on seats around the room.

“One of us has to ask but I have a feeling that it won’t be you.” He mumbles. I turn my head so I can see him before rolling my eyes, of course he would make it sound like a huge feat but it is just a question that can have a huge consequence...not quite the same, or maybe it is and I’m just hoping that it doesn’t go too badly. “Fine, I’ll ask for you but it’s still up to you what you do with their answers. They’ll want to know the basics, so if they ask, am I allowed to give them a basic summary of why you need a place to stay?”

I nod before sitting up which allows him to also sit up. He holds my hand in his which I think is actually kind of sweet. Even though he is the one talking, he is still there for me for whatever happens.

“Guys.” Luke calls to get everyone’s attention, refusing to talk until everyone is paying attention to him. “This is going to sound so random and you’re going to have a lot of questions after I ask this but I can only give you a summary. Is there any way that any of you can give Nebraska a place to stay for a while?” They all obviously have questions but Luke continues onto the summary so that no time is wasted. “Something happened at home and now there is an investigation going on. She would stay at her aunts but her cousin still hasn’t gone off to Uni yet so there is no place for her to sleep. She asked me but I can’t help her since my brothers are back from Uni for a bit so their rooms are currently in use. Also, my mum is insanely suspicious of my interactions with girls right now so she would go into detective mode if I asked her if Nebraska could stay.”

Luke hadn’t seen them but I had as Calum and Mali’s parents had heard it and were listening from the hallway.

“I wish I could help but we don’t have room at our house either...” Ashton looks so sorry that he cannot help me.

Michael seems to be debating it. “I might be able to but my parents are already suspicious of my friends that I don’t know if they would let her stay however much I beg.”

I let my head drop, looks like the hotel might be my only hope if Calum says no.

Before anyone can say anything I see Calum’s mum and dad move into the room properly and stand behind the sofa, in full view of me and Luke but behind the others. Calum seems to sense them though as he tips his head back to look at them the silent question in the air. His parents exchange looks before his mum’s eyes meet mine and she signs very carefully – obviously not used to using this form of speech very often.

“You can stay.”

I freeze in shock for a moment before a smile spread across my face and I rush up and towards her. She opens her arms and takes in her stride as I crash into her in my rush to get to her. I pull back to face their dad but he smiles happily so I wrap one of my arms around him to and he joins in.

“Looks like we have a housemate, boys.” Mali jokes as her parents let me go. “How long do you think it will take before something happens?  I put a fiver on it being a week.” I smile as I listen to Calum protest and try to deny everything as the boys add their own input.

“Who says that it hasn’t already, I mean Calum is good at hiding things when he wants to.” His dad mumbles, but it wasn’t quite quiet enough since it gets all of them laughing again as me and Calum decide that now is a good time to go and get dressed and make a move on getting that project finished.

As we work on the project I let myself think for a bit. Maybe it won’t be so bad, maybe Calum is going to be as good a housemate as he is a project partner. Also, Mali is totally going to try something to tease him and she won’t pass up any opportunity to use me against him, and don’t forget her offered shopping trips that he will no doubt be dragged to so that he can carry the bags for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> Leave kudos if you liked and make sure to leave a comment if you want to see more.  
> Love you guys and i'll see you next time.  
> Stay awesome  
> :P


	12. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebraska gets her own room at the Hood house, the rules are set but it doesn't look like everyone is going to take them seriously.

The boys come up to Calum’s room not long after we left, obviously finished placing their little bets or whatever it is that they were doing when we walked away. Calum and I work for just under an hour before everyone gets called down for lunch. I follow them downstairs again, jumping off of the stairs and onto Luke’s back, since he was closest at the time, when we reach the ground floor. He catches me easily, not even commenting about my antics as he just laughs it off and holds on as I wrap my arms round his neck without strangling him. I rest my head on his shoulder and watch where we are going even though we are heading the same way as this morning.

“Maybe it’s not Calum we should be worrying about. Maybe Luke is the culprit.” Mali jokes as we enter the kitchen and head over to where the table is. Her parents glance up, laughing when they see what she was talking about, before going back to finishing off lunch.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just a competition between the two of them about who can get the most affection from her and give affection of their own whilst getting away with it.” Michael responds to Mali’s teasing as he smirks at both Calum and Luke.

Luke chuckles as he puts me gently back on my feet. “Yep, that is exactly what is going on, you caught me.” He replies sarcastically but is still smiling cheekily the whole time so it’s obviously a joke.

I observe them curiously before glancing back towards Calum’s parents. They are just finishing up so I turn back and pad quietly over to the seat next to Calum. I give his mum a smile when she puts my food in front of me, before taking small bites as they all talk around me. I tense when I feel an arm rest on the back of my chair but relax when I see that Calum is using it to balance as he leans close to talk quietly in my ear.

“I wasn’t going to say no earlier, you would have stayed even if my parents hadn’t heard the conversation. They like you anyway so there was no chance that they would have left you to go through whatever this is on your own.”

I smile, nodding to show that I heard him.   I turn sideways slightly and wrap my arms around him, nuzzling at his shoulder when he immediately wraps his free arm around me, feeling his breath on my neck as he turns his face into my neck, probably to hide his face from the others since he is on that side.

When I pull back, I sign quickly and a little clumsily but he seems to get it. “You came into my life from literally nowhere but thank you for everything.”

He smiles, blushing slightly as he nods before turning his face down and attention to his lunch as he hides from the boys. I giggle at how embarrassed that made him but honestly, I guess it’s more because his parents and sister are here than anything.

“Aww, see, they get along great.” Michael coos just for Calum’s benefit which gets a giggle out of me when I see Calum try to kick him.

I finish my food not long after, drinking the rest of my drink of water before taking both my glass and plate to the kitchen and quickly washing them. Once that is done, I lean back against the counter and quickly text my aunt to tell her that I found somewhere to stay and smiling when I read the text she sent back which basically said that she is glad that I am safe and that I already seem a little happier. She’s right though, I am happier now because I feel safer.

I put my phone back in my pocket, rubbing my eyes since they sting a little from where I was focusing so much on the computer screen earlier. When I look up, I see Calum’s parents coming in with Mali and the boy’s plates. I move to the side they can put them in the sink before hanging around as Calum’s dad rinses them off.

“What is it dear? You’re obviously waiting for something.” His mum speaks up suddenly, making me jump.

“I feel guilty that you don’t know why I am here but are willing to house me temporarily anyway.” I sign back before getting my phone out and opening my conversation with my aunt and scrolling to the right place. “It's best if you see it rather than me tell you.” I sign once I find it, sliding the phone over and leaning against the counter on crossed arms.

She picks up the phone as her husband moves closer to read as well. Once they have read the part I showed them on the screen, she puts the phone down but keeps it under her hand.

“I take it from what I can see that one of the boys knows at least something about this.” She says finally.

I nod. “But only one. I didn’t even want him to know but he walked over at the wrong moment and figured it out pretty quick.”

She nods, sliding the phone back. “It doesn’t change our decision; we still want you to stay. You have already had an impact on those boys and we can already see just how much your presence settles the boys down – Calum and the boys were always known to act first and think later but they already seem like they want to make a good impression on you.”

I smile shyly, taking my phone back and pocketing it as I glance towards the doorway that leads to the living room where I can hear everyone else. I turn back to his parents when something sparks in my mind.

“What am I meant to call you? You didn’t tell me earlier.” I sign to his mum who looks shocked which melts into a guilty look.

“I’m Joy and this is David. I thought we had told you but I guess it slipped my mind. I’m sorry.”

“It's alright.” I reply, getting a smile from both of them before Joy waves me off to join the others.

I leave the kitchen but head up the stairs instead, heading towards Calum’s room and hunting for my bag. Once I find it, I dig around in the hopes that I actually have a sweater but deflate slightly when I do not find one in there. Apparently the one my dad destroyed during his attack a couple of days ago was the last one I had and my hoodie is in the wash, Calum threw it in with some of his own stuff while I was changing earlier since it really did need washing.

I look up when I hear footsteps in the hallway before greeting Calum with a small wave when he appears in the doorway.

“What’s up?” He asks, coming over to sit next to me.

“I was looking for a sweater because I’m getting cold but I don’t have one. You put my hoodie in the wash and that is all I have now.” I sign, pulling up my socked feet onto the bed and wrapping my arms around my knees to keep my legs folded as close to my body as I can in some strange hope that it will have some effect on warming me up a little.

He looks thoughtful before going over to his chest of drawers and pulling out a hoodie of his. “Put this on for now and you can take it off later when yours is out of the wash if you don’t want it anymore.” He says as he hands it over for me to pull on, which I immediately do. I bring up my hands to my face, rubbing my cheeks against the sweater paws I now have, smiling at how soft it is. He goes to walk away, presumably to lead us back downstairs but I grab hold of his shirt and tug it gently to get his attention, once he turns back to me I hold my hands out like a child would when they want to be picked up. “I know your small but really.” He teases but moves closer as I change positions to kneel up on the bed. “You sure you want me to carry you? I promise to put you down quickly if you don’t like it.”

When I nod in confirmation, he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his waist, pressing my face against his warm neck and giggling when he shivers because my nose is cold. He wraps one arm under my backside but makes sure his hand is away from anything inappropriate. His other arm is free and isn’t really necessary since I’m light but he wraps it around my back anyway, his palm resting just between my shoulders.

I feel the motion as he walks but close my eyes, enjoying how much warmer his jumper is than mine. I ignore the giggles from around the room and wolf whistle that someone does as we apparently enter the living room, apparently David and Joy has joined everyone else since I can hear them through all the noise the others are making at our entrance. I hold on slightly tighter when it seems like he is going to put me down but he just chuckles, moving his free arm from my back and unlocking my legs where they are crossed behind his back and sitting down on the edge of the seat, moving my legs so that they are either side of his lap and not crossed behind him anymore before turning us at an angle so he can recline against the arm of the sofa with his head actually on the arm cushion and I am resting on his chest. I wriggle around a little to get comfortable, bringing one of my hands up so that one of my sweater paws is keeping my cheek warm before settling down.

“Isn’t that a little too intimate for two people who apparently just met recently?” Mali comments, though she genuinely sounds curious too. “And isn’t that your jumper?”

“It is my jumper.” Calum replies, resting his cheek against my temple as I sigh softly. “She’s tired and was getting cold; she didn’t have a jumper since I threw hers in the wash earlier so I gave her one of mine.”

She hums disbelievingly but doesn’t question him anymore. I move the hand that is covering my cheek down to get my phone out of my back pocket, turning my head down at an angle so that I can use Calum’s chest as a head rest and see what I am doing on the screen at the same time.

I jump when I hear somebody shout but quickly see that it’s on the TV so I turn my attention back to my phone. I unlock it quickly before checking my text messages, finding nothing new, then opening one of the only games I have on my phone. I play a few rounds but quickly get bored of the repetitiveness of the game, so I close the game, turn my screen off and shove my phone back in my pocket.

I notice that I am so much warmer than I was earlier and I am thankful to Calum for letting me borrow his sweater because it is actually really comfortable. I get up now that I no longer need his body heat to warm me up, heading upstairs to get the folder containing my art coursework and sketchbook. I bring it down with me before heading to the dining room. There, I lay out the pictures I will need before setting to work on another pencil sketch to put towards my grade. I work for a little while, registering people passing through the room but paying them no attention as I focus on getting in all of the finer details that will get me marks. I brush away the bits of rubber once I finish getting rid of an outline I drew earlier that I have finished with now, before breathing out a satisfied breath. It’s not finished but it’s looking pretty good.

“You work fast.” I hear Ashton; I look up to find him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest.

I go to sign an answer before remembering that he won’t understand, so I find my phone under a number of pieces of paper and type out an answer.

**I have always worked fast, I always needed to be finished before my dad got home because he doesn’t like mess so everything had to be finished and packed away before he got back or he would rip it into pieces to spite me. I don’t even realise how fast I work anymore because I have gotten so used to it.**

He nods, obviously not liking the information all that much if the periodic clenching of his jaw is anything to go by but he doesn’t say anything or ask me to expand on the matter. He comes closer, looking over some of the pictures I have laid out in front of me.

“This is some difficult stuff; I don’t even think I could do some of this so I have to say I’m impressed.” He sends me a smile which I reciprocate.

**It’s a challenge, but if you ever want to get anywhere then you have to challenge yourself to work harder. I want to do well in this so I am going to push myself as much as I can to nail every piece I do so that I have decent stuff to go towards my final grade.**

He looks surprised but nods. “Yeah, I guess I never really thought of it like that. Art is fun to me but I don’t mind if I don’t get top grades because it’s more of my hobby than anything. With this stuff, I really believe that you are going to nail this whole course because this is amazing.” He motions with his head towards my work from today.

I shrug before starting to gather my stuff up and put it back in my folder, Ashton quick to help me so it gets cleared up quicker and it is just in time since the other three make an appearance just as I zip up the folder – though I consider it more like a case than a folder since it zips up and a normal folder doesn’t do that.

I nod to them in recognition, putting my folder to the side and checking the charge of my phone while it is my hand, seeing that I should probably put it on charge before I sleep tonight but it is alright to last the rest of the day. As I am locking my phone, I see the time on the display, realising that I have been working for two and three quarter hours which is probably the longest I have ever worked in one sitting.

Calum sends me a curious look but I just send him a thumbs up in return. I get up from my seat, stretching out my limbs before grabbing my folder, motioning to myself and the folder before pointing up to tell him that I’m going upstairs. He nods before I leave the room and make my way upstairs. I put my folder on his desk for now before making a quick stop to go to the toilet then trudge back downstairs. I see that Joy is in the kitchen cooking what I presume is going to be dinner, and I heard David while I was upstairs so I guess he is doing something up there. I can see the kitchen and dining room from the stairs and the boys are no longer in there.

I hop off of the last step and pad towards the living room; I stick my head into the room and smile to myself when I find all of the boys playing a game on the console. They are just finishing the game of Fifa that is going on, Luke losing pretty badly to Michael, which is a little disappointing since I know he is good at football in the real world; he just sucks when playing it on a game. As the results come up, I move into the room properly, tapping Michaels shoulder to get his attention.

He turns and gives me a smile when he sees me, but raises an eyebrows when I point to the controller in his game and then to both of us. He doesn’t seem to get it and I can’t help but look towards the ceiling and wonder how simple the motions have to be for him to get it. I get Calum’s attention and sign what I was trying to ask Michael to him so that he can ask for me.

“She wants to play against you on the game.”

“Oh.” Michael mumbles, bring up the menu and setting up a new game.

We both use custom teams with players that we want since we both hate some of the set teams on the game. Once we are ready to go, the others, including Mali who apparently is here to support “girl power” again, gather round to watch.

For a little while, I let Michael think that he is going to win, which he smirks about after every goal and Mali seems to deflate, before actually playing the game properly and scoring goal after goal. By the time that the game is over, I have a 6 goal lead and there is no time to catch up.

I smile when the results come up and Michael slumps in defeat as he can’t take his eyes off of the screen where it clearly shows that I beat him. Mali and I jump around, celebrating the win, as she cheers loudly.

“Michael Clifford beat by a girl; I didn’t think I would ever see the day.” She says once she has calmed down, which gets a laugh from everyone.

I give her a high-five before patting Michaels shoulder to say sorry for beating him in front of his friends, before following Mali as she leaves the room. We head into the kitchen and sit at the counter, her chatting away about what she just watched as I just listen to them and wonder if this would have been me and my mum if she was still here.

I stop myself from thinking too in depth about that, waiting until Joy turns around to get her attention. Once she has a moment and I have her attention, I ask the question that I am going to need to know before tonight.

“Where am I going to be sleeping tonight? I was with Calum and the boys last night in his room but I don’t think you would feel too comfortable with that arrangement unless it was you that set it up.” I sign carefully, I know how some parents are about stuff like this and I don’t want to cause any problems so I have to ask.

She doesn’t answer right away, nodding to show she understood what I said but holding her finger up to indicate for me to wait a second. She adjusts some settings on the cooker before asking Mali to look after it as she leaves the room. I shift uneasily, not sure if this is a good or bad thing.

“I think she went to ask my dad something since I can hear someone moving upstairs.” Mali says, shooting me a reassuring look.

I nod but it doesn’t stop me playing with my fingers nervously. It’s another minute or so before I hear her coming back and I get ready to hear the verdict to the question I asked before she left.

“You two get along great but I would prefer that you didn’t, just to save you both from embarrassment, if you get the gist of what I mean. We can set up the guest room after dinner, and then you can make it as comfortable as you want with your own stuff but please don’t put anything like posters up. Calum stuck his up ages ago and they refuse to come off without damaging the paint on his walls.” Joy speaks as she takes over from Mali, shooing Mali out of the kitchen before speaking though so it is only between me and her.

“I don’t have a lot of stuff and I don’t like posters all that much so you don’t have to worry about your walls being damaged by any adhesive.” I sign to her when she looks over her shoulder to give me a chance to respond.

She smiles before speaking again. “I don’t mind you two being in his room alone but I do want you to follow our general house rules. It’s nothing too drastic, just things like keeping the door open when you’re up there alone and sleeping in your own rooms. Another thing I would ask from you both, and Calum should know this, is that you don’t just barge into each other’s rooms because it may be fine for the most part but one day you may catch them at the wrong time and mistakes will be made and embarrassment felt by both parties.”

“Oh, I get what you mean. I have never barged into a room, ever, because of those reasons so that will be easy for me. Calum is a teenage boy and it is never advised to barge into a teen boy’s room.” I smile as I sign the last part, getting a laugh from her as she watches what I did before dishing up the food. Once she is finished with that she motions for me to continue.  “I understand that he is going to need his space and time to himself for his own reasons like anybody else, I just hope he understands that I need my own time too, more because I am not used to being around so many people so there will be times when I will shut myself away for a few hours, but I understand why you have that rule in place completely.”

She nods, sending me a thankful look for understanding before calling the rest of them to dinner. The other three boys seem to spend a lot of time here but I know that they are going home after dinner so it will just be me, Calum, Mali, Joy and David in the house tonight so it will probably be a lot quieter than it was last night. I help to take the food to the table before we all sit down to eat, everyone chattering happily around me.

Once dinner is over, Mali and I do the dishes after saying goodbye to Luke, Michael and Ashton who all had to go home pretty soon after everyone was done. David and Joy have taken Calum off to talk to him about everything Joy and I talked about earlier. Mali would have gone too but it turns out that she hadn’t gone far earlier and got the gist of the conversation from her mums speech since only I was signing during that particular conversation.

Once Mali and I are done, we head upstairs to start setting the guest room up for me to sleep in and Joy joins us not long after we start making the bed, bringing my bag from Calum’s room before taking over from me on the bed making front and giving me the task of putting my stuff away where I want it to go – the start of her plan to make it as comfortable for me as she can, no doubt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sitting on my bed, reading a book that I brought with me, when I hear a soft knock on the door. I bookmark the page I am on, placing it on the bedside table, and swing my legs off of the bed, padding over to the door and swinging it open gently.

I smile to Calum in greeting, leaving the door open as I move back to the bed and sit crossed legged in the centre of the bed, watching him step into the room and shut the door behind himself before coming over to sit on the bed with me.

I glance towards the clock, seeing that it is nearly 11 o’clock at night, before shifting my gaze back to him and noticing that he followed my gaze to the clock as well.

“I know it’s late.” He signs, obviously wanting to stay quiet, the next piece of information he signs just confirms that. “My parents went to bed half an hour ago since they were tired, they told me they had a late night the night before and I didn’t want to know any more about that.” He grimaces jokingly before smiling when I giggle quietly.

“I thought you had rules to follow?” I sign, adding a curious look at the end of my question so that he knows it is a question.

“True.” He nods as he signs. “I am meant to leave you alone once you enter your room at night.” He signs one of the rules he was given, before listing the next one. “I am also meant to keep the door open when we are alone together up here.”  He pauses, seeming to be trying to remember. “I remembered to knock on the door instead of just walking in so I guess I did something right”

I smile, giving him a half hearted thumbs up before signing another question. “How can you be so sure that you won’t get in trouble? Mali seems to like telling on you so that you get in trouble.”

He shrugs, smiling softly as he signs his response carefully. “I can’t be sure that I won’t get in trouble. Anyway, she and I have an agreement, I won’t tell our parents about the times she snuck her boyfriend in during the night as long as she never tells on me for doing the same. Not quite sticking to the rules we agreed on but I am going to say that this occasion counts.”

I roll my eyes, smiling fondly at their weird sibling relationship. I don’t have any siblings but I know that if I did, I would probably want to have the same kind of bond as Calum and Mali have. I notice that Calum looks around, noticing how little I have with me that has barely changed the room at all.

I fiddle with my hands, feeling self conscious about the fact that I have basically nothing to show for myself because my dad stopped buying me stuff when my mum left us and the stuff I had I grew out of quickly and personal belongings slowly got worn out and/or broken so they were unusable and had to be thrown away.

Calum lays his hand on my arm, getting me to look up before signing to me. “We can get you some stuff of your own when we go to the mall. We’ll make this room your own little haven, even if it’s only temporary, as soon as we can.”

I send him a tight lipped smile, dropping my head to watch my hands in my lap as they still fiddle nervously. I feel the mattress shift as he moves to be closer to me before he draws me into another hug, tightening his hold for just a second before slowly letting go.

“You better go back to your room. We have school tomorrow anyway so we have to get up early.” I sign, finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

He flops back onto the bed with his hands over his face, when his hands drop from his face, he doesn’t even look up as he signs his answer to me. “Don’t remind me. I also have practice after school.”

I pat his leg in half hearted condolences before nudging him up. “I want to sleep so you have to go anyway otherwise you will get into trouble.” I sign when he sits up and pays attention again.

He pouts, but gets off of the bed with a sigh. “Fine, do you want me to come and wake you up in the morning or do you have something set up already?” he signs as he reaches the door but doesn’t open it just yet.

“You can come and knock on the door to make sure I am up, but I think my phone alarm will do for now.” I sign in reply before waving as he leaves the room quietly and shuts the door carefully.

I change into my pyjamas for the night, checking that my phone is indeed on charge, before getting into bed and shutting off the lamp on the side, finally settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I am finally working on this fic properly. Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you want to show it some love then leave a kudo.   
> Anything you do to show this fic some love is well appreciated.  
> Also, let me know if you spot any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as I can.
> 
> If you want to send in idea's and/or prompts for one shots then you can drop me a message on my Tumblr or put it down in the comments. I read every comment and check my messages daily so there is no way that I wont see it.
> 
> My Tumblr - http://bandshirtsandskateboards.tumblr.com/


	13. An Update On The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and waiting for me to update. I am quite busy right now as I have just started college but I promise to try and write when I can, it just means that I can't always update on any kind of schedule or even when I want to since I don't know what I will be doing when.
> 
> If you liked it then either leave kudos on the story as a whole or let me know in the comments what you thought.
> 
> See you guys whenever I am able to update next.  
> :P

I am ripped from sleep by the alarm on my phone, making me wish I could just put a pillow over my head and ignore the world for a few more minutes but I can’t, school is a pain in the backside and insists that we have to arrive so early. I quickly shut off the alarm, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and just sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor as I scrub my hands over my face and hope to wake myself up a little more.

After a minute, I push myself to my feet and head over to the dresser, where I have my outfit for the day folded on the top; Joy was nice enough to wash it last night and bring it back just before she went off to bed so it is fresh. I took a shower last night so I just change into my clothes, I take my shoes with me as I head downstairs, depositing them by the door with my bag so that I can pull them on before I leave.

I wave to Joy and Mali who are in the kitchen and smile to myself when I see Calum with his head on the table. I go over to him and shake his shoulder softly, he grumbles but lifts his head, sending me a small smile as he sits up better.

“Only this week to go and then we’re on a break.” I sign, hoping to cheer him up a little.

He sighs, nodding in agreement. “Can't wait to be able to get up when I want to.” He mumbles, his voice still raspy and deep from sleep.

I give him a thumbs up before smiling in thanks to Mali when she pushes breakfast in front of both Calum and I. I eat most of it before throwing the leftovers away and rinsing the plate in the sink quickly. Once that is done, I head back upstairs and brush my teeth thoroughly in the bathroom, Calum and I passing each other as he goes to do the same and I head back downstairs.

Mali asks me to open the door when the doorbell goes and I do so immediately, opening the door wider to let the boys in when I see them waiting on the other side.

Luke hugs me as he comes in, Ashton and Michael send me smiles but all of them make sure to say good morning.  I sit on the stairs as I tie the laces on my shoes, feeling happier now that I don’t have to rush around as much. I look up the stairs when I hear footsteps come to the landing.

“Who is it?” Calum asks, speaking since there is no need to be quiet now.

“Your boyfriends.” I sign back, giggling when he sends me a playful glare.

He trudges down the stairs, halting when he sees the boys waiting in the hallway, giving me curious looks and obviously wondering what I just said to Calum. Calum huffs, nudging me with his foot as he passes and also starts to find his shoes, though they aren’t that hard to find since they’re exactly where he left them from the other day.

“I’m glad you find that amusing.” He murmurs as he drops down near me on the stairs to also put on his shoes once he has found them.

I shrug, sticking my tongue out at him. I pick up my bag, checking I have everything I need before checking my pockets. I quickly realise that I haven’t got my phone and quickly rush upstairs to grab it off of the dresser where I left it.

As I trudge back down the steps, I check my messages. I see that I have one from my aunt to tell me that she might be coming into this part of town soon, and also letting me know that so far the evidence and the overall case is going pretty well and that it looks like we may have a chance here to finally get me out of the house. I already know where I am going to go once I am free of all of this. I want to be close to my mum again so I will be moving to the beach house as soon as I know that I am able to do so.

I smile, shoving my phone into my back pocket, grabbing my bag from Ashton who has picked it up for me before waving goodbye to Mali and Joy who are close by then following the boys out of the door and beginning the walk to school.

“I thought you all arrived at different times?” I sign, knowing that Calum will understand even if they don’t.

“We do usually but we thought we would change it up a little since you’re with us now so we’re going to walk together today. I know you like leaving early to get to school so we all made an effort to stick to your schedule instead.” Calum smiles at the end. “I can’t say that this lot will always walk with you but I will definitely try since walking in with the rest of the team is starting to get a bit boring now.”

I send him a thumbs up with a cheeky smile before skipping ahead a little to walk beside Luke.

“How did it go last night?” he asks, making sure that it is yes or no questions so that I can actually talk to him since I don’t trust myself enough to walk and talk through my phone without hurting myself.

I nod, smiling as I send him a thumbs up. I actually liked it at Calum’s house, how easy everyone is to get along with.

“How’s the case going? I didn’t really ask yesterday.” He asks, his eyes glancing at me briefly before looking back ahead of us as we walk.

I get my phone out and open the text, showing him quickly before pocketing the device again and playing with the straps of my bag as we approach the school gates. I pause, turning back to face Calum who gives me a curious look as they all stop too.

“You guys shouldn’t walk in with me. You can do your own thing and I’ll disappear into the crowd like I always have. I’ll see you around at some point.” I sign, Calum translating it even though you can see on his face that he doesn’t like the words he is saying

“You know that we don't care about what other people think of us, but fine, if you want us to disappear for a while then I guess we’ll see you at lunchtime – that is a non-negotiable term.” He speaks again once he is finished translating what I was saying.

I let a deep breath out of my nose as I consider it before nodding; I guess I can deal with that, I mean, it's not like I'm not going to see them in whatever lessons we share anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through my third lesson I am called to the office, my teacher makes a show of complaining but even I can tell that she is glad to get rid of me after getting quickly annoyed with me clicking my pen every three seconds around three minutes into the lesson – she didn't tell me to stop and her annoyance was entertaining everyone so I just kept doing it. There, in the office, I find my aunt waiting for me.

As we walk out of the front gates and head towards her car that she parked on the street opposite the gates, she speaks up. “I wanted to update you on the case as soon as I knew more, plus I was in the area and it’s been a while since we went out and did something together.” She pauses before mumbling a short statement as we stand on opposite sides of the car and she unlocks it. “I miss those times.”

She drives us around a little before pulling up in front of a cafe that I vaguely recognise. I go to sign my question before realising that she won’t understand me. I dig my phone out of the bottom of my bag where I threw it as I was leaving class.

**Where are we?**

She smiles, looking more reminiscent as she looks up at the sign after we’ve both gotten out and stand on the sidewalk next to each other. “This was your mum's favourite cafe, when you were little all three of us would always have a girl’s day out and somehow we would always end up here.”

I smile slightly at how fondly she speaks about my mum, I remember her but she was sick for a long time before she passed so not all of my memories are that great, so hearing about all the happy times we had when I was too young to properly remember makes me feel better and gives me something else to remember her by.

**It won’t be the same but we can still relive the memories to some degree.**

She reads my reply before nudging my shoulder softly. “Sometimes I forget how much you’ve grown up and just how smart you are.”

I give her a playful glare before ushering her forward so that we can enter the building, following behind her as she leads us to a table in the back corner. We get our drinks and for a while, we’re both quiet as we both just think for a bit – both remembering or thinking about things linked to my mum or what we used to be like. Before long though, I start to get fidgety as I remember that she said that she had news about the case.

**What was it that you were going to tell me about the case? It must have been somewhat important if you pulled me out of school to tell me...**

She hums, taking careful sips of her drink before meeting my eyes finally. “The lawyer I was talking to recently phoned me this morning, it turns out that they may not even need a testimony to put forward for the case since the photo evidence, witness statements and the audio evidence from Luke seems to be more than enough to point straight to your dad. The police are going to do a home search and see if they can find any more evidence, but as far as I can tell, he has been on their radar for months now and I wasn’t the only one worried about you since they were tipped off by a teacher from your last school and a couple from your current one.” She pauses, watching my reactions carefully before continuing. “I don’t know everything that has been going on and the lawyer isn’t allowed to tell me everything but he has dropped hints that the police may have been staking out the house a couple times and actually have very strong evidence themselves. There is no possible way that he will get away with it, there’s just too much evidence pointing to him to be able to put the blame elsewhere. He's your only parent and your teachers have recognised his questionable behaviour before but nobody has said anything until now, until the bruises started to become more obvious and there was no way that it was an accident anymore.”

I take in all of the information my aunt has been able to find out and has now passed on to me. People knew and were now coming forward to help bring down my dad for what he has done – I may actually have a chance to start again here.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later and my aunt and I are now at Calums house; she wanted to meet his parents and just generally get to know the people that I am staying with for the time being. Joy and David don't seem to mind her over-protectiveness, only commenting on the fact that I should be in school but understanding when my aunt tells them that it had to do with the case.

The boys had texted me earlier, during the lunch break I guess, asking where I was but I still haven’t answered them yet, I am enjoying my time with my aunt while I can as I know that she cannot stay for too long right now but I will see her again when she is back in the area again. She was only in the area today because she was getting an update from the lawyer on what is happening with the case.

I cast a scared glance towards the front door when I hear it slam open but breathe out a sigh of relief when I hear the boys talking loudly amongst themselves. Joy rolls her eyes at them, motioning for my aunt to wait a second so that she can tell the boys to be quiet. I smile when, instead of being polite about it, she literally calls their full names and tells them plainly to “Shut up.”

Calum sticks his head through the doorway, looking to be about to say something, before his eyes widen when they see me sitting next to my aunt on the sofa. He rushes across the room, calling my name happily, before pulling me up and into a tight hug. I laugh, hugging him back and wrapping my arm around whoever is closest when the other boys join in on the hug.

“You scared us, you little tyke. We were looking for you most of the day; you just disappeared and didn’t come back.” Calum informs me once everyone has let go and settled down, Calum sitting next to me and the other three sitting on the floor but paying attention to what is being said.

“You were in class when I was called to the office.” I sign to him, rolling my eyes at how dramatic he is making it sound.

“You still could have texted so we wouldn’t have panicked when we couldn’t find you.” He pouts, nudging me but quickly smiling afterwards.

I stick my tongue out at him before nudging him back with a smile, playing with Luke’s hair when he leans his head back against my crossed legs and sends me a small smile, obviously having relaxed now that it is obvious that I am fine, as have the other boys.

“As you can see, she doesn’t have much trouble fitting in.” Joy jokes, as the three adults laugh at our antics.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have friends like mine.” I sign, fully aware that she will understand me, and getting a laugh out of Calum that he tries to muffle against my shoulder.

“Yes, you caught me, I am so jealous of you having to deal with my son and his oh-so-amazing friends.” She replies.

“You love us really.” Michael quickly responds, smiling cheekily at her and laughing when she just hums noncommittally.

My aunt sends me a smile, seeming to have relaxed a lot more now that she has also seen the boys again and seen that we all get along still.

“You're the boys from the beach house.” She states, getting nods and thumbs up from the boys.

“That’s us.” Ashton confirms verbally since nobody else seems to want to.

My aunt nods, looking at each of them carefully before her eyes settle on Calum who is using my shoulder as a pillow while he plays on his phone, every now and again glancing towards where my hands are still playing with Luke’s hair. She gives him a quick once over before her eyes move to Luke again.

“Thank you for helping me Luke, we have a huge chance here because of what you did. I don’t think you understand how grateful I am for helping me to win this.”

He nods, sending us both smiles. “Friends help friends, plus I would help anyone in a situation like that since nobody deserves to have to live through that and be alone.”

I lean down, after nudging Calum off, and rest my cheek against his head for a second as I move my hands and wrap them around his front and smile softly when he brings his hands up and rests them on my arm. I get up and bend down in front of him so that we are nearly equal in height.

“Thank you, Luke.” I mouth the words carefully so that he will understand.

“You’re welcome.” He replies before his attention goes to my aunt again as I settle back into my seat behind him on the sofa again.

I jump when I feel Calum trace the outline of a bruise around my wrist, my breath hitching when he wraps his hand lightly around the area and matches it up to the bruise, his eyes widening as he seems to catch on that it is from someone holding onto my wrist tightly. His eyes flick up to meet mine before going back to the darkened skin on my wrist.

“As I was saying before the boys came in – “I try to motion to her to stop but she doesn’t see me and before long she says the words that will give it away straight away. “- the case against her father has more than enough evidence to win and hopefully, I may be able to gain full custody of her.”

I see Michael pause where he had been typing something on his phone before his head shoots up and his eyes meet mine, anger burning like fire in his eyes. “Your dad. That’s where they come from... you weren’t in any fights, it was always your dad.”

My aunt passes, obviously realising that she said the wrong thing as she watches Michael cautiously. I gulp, avoiding all of their eyes before nodding slightly.

“You could have told us.” Michael states.

Before I can answer, Luke sits forward and speaks. “And, what would you have done Michael? Give him the same treatment he showed his daughter? Doing that would have made it worse, doing it the way we did has meant that she is currently out of there and safe.”

Michael huffs but deflates, seeming to admit to defeat. “Fine, she’s safe now and I guess that’s what matters.” He finally mumbles.

Calum, who had been silent the whole time, wraps his arm around my shoulder and hugs me carefully. “I guess now I understand why you didn’t want us asking questions.” He mumbles quietly, pulling back to send me a small smile.

“I’m fine now, healing but fine otherwise. Even though it is still just a possibility, I am still happier than I was.” I sign to him, trying to make him see that the worst is over and that I am doing better now.

He takes a deep breath, meeting my eyes before nodding as he lets the breath out. “Okay.” He says as he lets the breath go.

My aunt stays for a little while after that, getting to know the boys and chatting with Joy and David before she has to leave. I walk out with her to the car, pausing at the end of the drive and leaning against the wall as she turns back to me.

“I’m glad you found somewhere safe to stay, honestly, this family is amazing and every one of them seems to make you smile more than I have ever seen in the past few months. I missed that cheeky smile of yours.” She says as she pushes a piece of hair that had fallen forward away from my face. “Those boys aren’t going anywhere fast, they seem to like you a little too much to let you try and worm your way out of that friendship, especially Joys son – that boy is so attached to you, he lights up when he makes you smile, kind of like how your dad used to be whenever your mum smiled...” She trails off.

I giggle slightly, looking over my shoulder towards the house as I nod. Yeah, the boys are certainly unique but somehow it doesn’t bother me – I don’t mind their company, they definitely keep life interesting.

“Bring them back to the beach house one day, it's where I usually spend most of my time when I’m in the area and it’ll be good to see you all. Keep me updated like always about what going on in your life - just because nobody else wants to know, it doesn’t mean I want to miss out on my niece growing up.” She speaks again, hugging me before getting in her car and starting it up.

I wave happily before skipping back to the house and rushing up the stairs to my room, jumping onto the bed and just smiling as I hide my face in the pillows – taking a second to just try and calm down as a rush of happiness takes over for a second.

I hear laughter before another body lands on the bed next to me. I turn my head and smile at them in greeting.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Calum smiles, lying next to me as I breathe deeply and calm down from my hype.

I turn onto my side, facing him, once I have caught my breath and sign a question to him once he turns his head to face me. “Where are the other three?”

“Oh, the boys are still downstairs. I followed you to make sure you were alright.” He answers after a few seconds pause – I wouldn’t say it was hesitation, more like him thinking through his answer carefully before responding so that it gets across what he wants to say easily.

I nod, letting out a deep breath as I close my eyes.

“Are you tired?” he asks softly, his voice quiet in the already almost silent room.

I open my eyes before lazily signing an answer. “A little but it doesn’t matter. We should go back downstairs anyway before your sister convinces everyone that you’re up to something you’re not.” After I finish signing, I turn and swing my legs over the edge, not making a move to stand up just yet though.

He huffs, crawling across the bed and sitting next to me. “Of course it matters. If you’re tired then I can go and occupy the boys so that you can rest and I’ll come and get you when it’s time for dinner, if that’s what you want.”

“I’m sure I will be fine, now let’s go before we end up under suspicion.” I sign in reply, getting up and plugging my phone into the charger for now.

I pull Calum to his feet before dragging him down the stairs behind me since he seems to have gone into lazy mode now. I drop his hand once he is with the boys and drop down on the sofa next to Mali.

“Hi, how was school?” she asks, smiling when I give her a thumbs up. “I heard you went missing for a bit and ended up here with your aunt. You probably didn’t miss much if what your aunt said about you being homeschooled is true.”

I laugh slightly before she starts to talk to her parents about what she was up to at work today so I head over to the boys, dropping down on the floor next to Luke.

He smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I lean into his side. I don’t mind that he does this since he has already told me before that he is quite tactile with his friends and it’s just something that he does plus he feels protective of me like an older brother – I’m not going to argue since I always wanted a brother, plus I’m the only one that is still 17 from the group so they’re all older than me anyway.

He hands me his phone when he sees that I don’t have mine and I send him a smile in thanks, Calum would have been my translator but Michael has just challenged him to a game on the console and he needs concentration to beat Michael so I’m not going to bother him while he is playing.

**What is your full name?**

Luke gives me a curious looks before answering. “Luke Robert Hemmings.” He pauses before he catches on. “Oh, we’re playing twenty questions huh? Ok, what is your full name then?”

**Nebraska Jade Collins.**

I pause as I think of a new question for him.

**Other than penguins, what is your favourite animal?**

He hums as he thinks before lighting up as he picks an answer. “I am going to have to say... a kangaroo because they’re pretty badass. What about you, what’s your favourite animal?”

**Wolves. They’re mysterious but they are fiercely protective of their pack and family, which I like so that’s why they’re my favourite animal.**

“I bet your one of those girls who read werewolf stories on websites like Wattpad or something.” He laughs, sending me a cheeky smile when I scowl at him.

**I do read them but not for the reasons you’re probably thinking of. I read them for the mate things but only the part where the guy is protective over the girl, not in the crazy way but in the cute way, where he looks out for her and makes sure she is safe whenever anything bad happens. It’s just an occupational hazard that you end up running into smut when reading books like that by teens that let their hormones take over.**

He gives me an impressed look. “I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting that, anyway, it’s your turn now.”

**Who do you go to the most out of the boys? For like advice or stuff like that...**

He blushes. “My brothers would tease me if I went to them so I guess it would have to be Ashton, I have asked him about some stuff so it counts. He’s the oldest so it makes sense that he would know, plus its preparation for when his younger brother is old enough to ask.”

I shrug, I don’t feel awkward with that kind of stuff and most people would find that weird but I feel like some appreciate that I don’t make it awkward by freaking out and that I just accept that stuff like that happens.

**It’s your turn, Lukey.**

“Okay, you’ve heard of kiss, marry, kill?” When I nod, he continues. “Well, out of us boys, who would you kiss, marry, have as your best friend and avoid?”

I puff out a breath, eyes widening as I take in what he has asked me. It’s a tough question since I have to chose wisely who to say for each so they don’t get offended.

**That’s harsh Luke, but fine, since you want to know.**

**Kiss – Ashton.  (He’s pretty hot; don’t argue with me on this.)**

**Marry – Calum. (He’s pretty chill so I think that we would work out ok.)**

**Best Friend – You. (You seem to get me and I feel like you wouldn’t judge me about anything I say, you seem like you would just go along with it.)**

**Avoid – Michael. (He uses too many dirty jokes that it would drive me insane if I had to spend a long period of time with him on my own.)**

He laughs, before sending me a thumbs up. “I get what you mean about Michael, he can be a little annoying when he wants to be. But what you said about me, I probably would just go along with it so sure.”

“Thanks for avoiding me, babe, it means a lot.” I hear Michael say as he reads the screen over Luke’s shoulder. “Oh damn, you would kiss Ashton and marry Calum, really?” he asks, looking towards me.

I nod, shrugging like why not.

He makes a face before shrugging and looking to Luke.

Ashton appears out of nowhere and drops down next to me, making me jump and I hear Michael giggle at that, before Calum slinks in and closes the circle that has formed. I look over my shoulder and see that Mali and David are still in the room but Joy has left the room.

“Can we play truth or dare?” I sign to Calum when I turn back to the boys.

“You want to play truth or dare.” He states in disbelief but seems to give in when I nod. “Ok, we’ll play truth or dare if that’s what you want to do.”


	14. Snapchat

We play a couple rounds of truth or dare but since the boys are being cautious about what they ask or dare me to do, it isn’t as fun as I thought it might have been.  The boys have to do homework so for a while I am left to entertain myself as they work together to get it done.

“I don't get this.” I hear Michael whine, throwing down his pen which bounces off of the page and hits the floor with a dull thud.

“Well, we can’t help you since we don't understand it either.” Luke replies without even looking up from the homework he is working on. They’re all working on different things but helping each other when they get stuck with the one they’re doing.

I roll my eyes, climbing off of the sofa, switching off the TV as I move, and dropping down next to Michael as I look over his sheet. I, somehow, manage to keep him focused long enough to finish the sheet once I have written down what he has to do and helped him with one of the harder questions on the page. Once he is done, he smiles triumphantly and hugs me gratefully.

“Thank you, Nebraska!” He cheers, as he puts it back into his bag and zips it up again since that was all the homework he had from today. “I'm free; all homework has done early for the first time in years.” He states, lying back on the floor.

Ashton huffs in amusement, sending him a small smile before going back to the work he is doing. “Well, that's great Michael, maybe now you’ll be allowed to move to the classes your meant to be in since you’re doing your homework properly now.”

Michael hums but makes no comment. Soon Luke and Ashton finish their work, leaving just Calum working – though he looks more like he is questioning life than anything. I watch for a while as he struggles, glancing up every now and again but refusing to ask for help – he probably wants to seem like he is the master of everything, but when you can physically see that he is struggling then there is really no point.

“You're allowed to ask for help, you know.” I sign when he looks up once again, watching as he deflates in defeat.

I crawl across the gap between us, feeling him watching me as I look at what he has done already and read through the tasks he has been set.

“You’re doing well; you only have two questions left.” I sign to him in confusion, not sure why he looked so confused since he seems to understand what he is meant to be doing.

“I get them, I don't understand what I am meant to do for the other two since I have no new sources and it doesn’t mention anything.” He replies, tapping his pen against the page in annoyance.

“You have three sources, right?” I sign, checking with him as I observe the papers scattered in front of him. I continue the point I was about to make when I see him nod in confirmation. “Well, use one of them to focus on when answering these last two questions. It doesn’t say on this task sheet that you can't do that and you may get extra marks for using initiative to find a solution since your teacher forgot to tell you what you should use to answer these ones.”

He pauses, stock still, before sending me a smile. “I probably should have thought of that. Thanks, Nebraska, I’ll repay you somehow.”

“I’m living here; I think that's payment enough.” I sign in reply before leaving him to it as I head to the kitchen, finding the girls in here with Ashton and Michael.

I wave, sitting down at the counter. “Where is Luke?” I sign to Joy since only she will understand me anyway.

“Luke needed the bathroom so he is upstairs.” She replies simply. “We’re having take-out tonight, any preferences?”

I shake my head; I pretty much eat anything if it's edible. She smiles before grabbing the phone to place an order, while she is still on the phone Calum comes into the room, obviously having finished now.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. “Thanks for the help, I finally got it done.” He mumbles into my ear as he watches his mum. “Is she ordering in food?” When I nod, he hums, obviously liking that idea.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and giggle slightly when I see that it is a funny snapchat from my cousin. I think for a moment before applying a filter and making Calum do a silly face with me. I add it to my story while I’m at it since it was a pretty good photo.

 _“ **He’s such a poser! =]** ”_ is the caption I use.

Calum chuckles when he sees the caption but I feel the heat of his blush when I get a message from Ben – my cousin – asking if that is my boyfriend in the picture.

**_NJCollins – No, that's Calum. His parents are letting me stay at theirs for now..._ **

_BenjiColl – Oh... as weird as it sounds, you two are kinda cute together, I mean, not every guy will do a Snapchat with somebody else out of choice..._

**_NJCollins - Now you’re just being sexist. Calum is just cooler than you. Plus his friends are so much nicer than yours._ **

I take a snap of the other boys messing around on the other side of the kitchen with Mali and send it to Ben just as proof of my point. Calum pulls the chair from next to me, closer so that he can still read the screen. My conversation was started because of him being in the picture so I’m not going to make him go away if we’re talking about him.

_BenjiColl – You’re just bitter because I didn't let you hang out with me and my gang._

**_NJCollins – Whatever. Back to how this started, Calum is chill so don't diss him._ **

_BenjiColl - I didn't diss him. I just pointed out that guys don't participate in snapchat filters unless it's with someone they usually care about. He looks like a good kid anyway – I assume he’s your age..._

**_NJCollins – yes, Calum and I are the same age. Like I said, he’s chill so he’ll play along if it's for good reasons._ **

_BenjiColl – whatever you say Nebraska. I gtg, be safe Midget._

**_NJCollins – sure, whatever you say, giant._ **

Calum chuckles at mine and Bens nicknames for each other, taking my phone and putting it back on the camera mode of Snapchat. He leans over and kisses my cheek, pressing the button to take the photo when I smile at his actions.

“I’m sending this to myself, just so you know.” He mumbles after inspecting the photo. “Can I post it on my account as well? It's like the perfect photo and it came out pretty decent for a first attempt.”

I nod enthusiastically, posting it to my account with the caption “ **Some people are worth taking a chance on.** ”

He grins when he sees the caption before I receive a notification that he has followed my Snapchat. When I go through his story, I see the snap that he took on my account and smile when I see that he has used the same caption. Loads of people have seen it already since he is popular so he has a lot of followers.

**Do you realise how many hearts you just broke with that one photo and caption?**

I laugh when he shrugs, putting my phone on the counter in front of me and looking towards the boys when I hear it go off again with the Snapchat notification.

“What? You can't just get away with only having one of us, we’re a package deal.” Ashton shrugs with a teasing smile on his face. I just roll my eyes, as if I didn't already know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the odd number of chapters up so I had to write another part. It's not long but it's something so I hope you appreciate it.  
> let me know in the comments what you thought.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, see ya around soon  
> :P


	15. Beach house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys.  
> You know what to do and I'll see you around

“Nebraska.” Calum calls for the fifth time, his voice starting to once again take on the same tone that he used earlier when he was begging me to let him have a longer break from working, though it didn't work very well then so it's not going to work now. Well, I say that but I did relent when I got thirsty so I guess he did get his own way for a short time.

I can hear him perfectly well but he is only trying to get out of doing some more work – I've already let him have a 20-minute break so now we have to work to make up for the time we lost by taking that pesky break. We are almost done now, taking more breaks will just prolong the whole project and I believe that once we get it done then we can do whatever so I am not allowing any more breaks. He can do what he pleases but I am getting this done, whether he helps me or not.

“I’m so bored.” Calum states as he looks longingly over at his phone, which I have placed on his desk until we finish and only then can he have it back. “Five minutes, that’s all I ask.”

I shake my head and keep working. He sighs in defeat and starts working again which makes me smile smugly, soon we both slump as we look over the finished product – both of our copies now stapled and put into a folder with the title of our project labelled on the front of the hardcover folders.

“Just in time for dinner.” Mali comments as she comes through the open door of Calum’s bedroom, I am going to go out on a whim and say she was coming to get us for dinner since that is what her comment refers to.

I shake my head at Calum when he immediately rushes to his feet and runs out - but not before grabbing his phone- as his footsteps pound down the stairs, Mali rolling her eyes as her brother's antics too. I sigh, starting to clean up and smile thankfully at Mali when she starts to help. Once everything is put back and Calum’s folder is shoved into his bag, I take my folder to my room and put into my bag. I head downstairs shortly after, Mali having waited at the top of the stairs for me which I thought was quite nice.

It’s quiet as everyone eats their dinner, Calum filling in his parents on the news that we have finally finished the project but that is the high point of conversation that goes on. After dinner, Mali and her mum do the dishes while David goes upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes since it’s getting late now. Calum and I decide to head to the living room and watch a movie since it’s something we haven’t done together yet, we’ve watches a movie with the boys but never just as the two of us. I let Calum choose the movie since its house, and I don’t know what they have to offer, as I settle down in one of the large chairs that Ashton was taking up earlier on today – they’re quite comfortable so it’s understandable.

Calum looks round once he has finished what it was that he was doing and deflates slightly when he sees me stretched out on the chair and not on the sofa, where he obviously expected me to go. I sigh, pretending that it is a huge deal as I pull the blanket off of the back of the chair, and move over so there is room for him as I lay it over my lap for now. He lights up slightly, coming over and making himself comfortable and holding the blanket so that I can readjust so that we are both comfortable before laying it over us, mostly me but I don’t think that I am meant to notice that.

I look over to the doorway when I see movement and smile when I see Mali, Joy and David slinking in to join us. Calum waits until they have settled down before pressing play on the remote. I send him a smile when I see the title display on the screen, he obviously remembered the conversation we had during our break earlier about which superhero we liked best and I said that I didn’t like any of them and that I preferred Thor, and that is what he has put on – of course with Chris Hemsworth playing the part of Thor since he is an amazing actor, plus he is like major eye candy for any girl of any age, I’m pretty sure even Mali and Joy would agree with me on that one.

For most of the film, Mali and I are hooked – for differing reasons but still – but soon I find myself stifling yawn against the sleeve of my sweater. Calum sends me a glance before I feel his arm come across my shoulder and pull me gently into his side. I turn a little so that I can curl up against him a bit as I try to watch the film until the end but feel myself succumbing to sleep anyway. Just as I am falling into a light slumber, I feel the blanket be placed more securely over me as he moves gingerly and tries to make sure I won’t get cold or anything. I let out a quiet sigh, nuzzling at his shoulder in my half asleep state as a sort of thank you.

I feel him lean down and press a soft kiss to my head and whisper a soft goodnight before he settles back against the cushion of the chair and leaves one of his arms wrapped around me and keeping me close to him as his other hand draws soft circles against my arm. I am lulled into a short slumber for a little while, but I awoken when I feel Calum move under me as the sound of the film cuts out.

“Do you want me to take her up?” I hear David ask quietly, probably so that they don’t wake me up.

I can almost feel Calum’s eyes on me as he thinks. “No, it’s alright, I’ll take her up since she won’t panic so much if she awoke to me carrying her, I’ve done it before after all.”

I hear a hum of agreement before Calum starts to shift under me. I frown slightly, moving closer to him since he is warm. I hear him chuckle softly as he continues moving away which I protest quietly about.

“Come on, time for bed.” He mumbles quietly as he unwraps the blanket and wraps my arms around his neck. I quickly wrap them tighter around him since he is warm and put up no fight when he uses a grip on my thighs to pull me into his arms so that we are basically chest to chest, I dig my face into his neck and sigh happily when I find that it is warm as he uses one arm to keep me up and the other to keep me close to his chest since my arms have once again relaxed since I am comfortable and trust him not to drop me.

I startle slightly when I feel him drop me down gently onto a soft surface but let go easily when I realise that it is my bed. I grumble when he shakes me gently, trying to wake me up as softly as possible.

“Nebraska, you need to wake up a little so that you can change. You can’t sleep in what you’re wearing right now, it won’t be comfortable.”

I huff but open my eyes enough to see and take my night clothes from him since he got them for me while I sat up. He presses a kiss to my forehead before leaving the room to go to bed himself, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, now that school is finally on break, I wake up at around 9am and sigh in contentment at the fact that it is not to my alarm blaring in my ear. I push the duvet away and pull myself up to a sitting position, just sitting crossed legged for a minute or so as I go through the notifications on my phone, deleting any that are not important and quickly checking out the ones that interest me.

Once I run out of things to check, I get up and change into some sweats and a loose shirt that Mali gave me when she brought it in town and decided that it wasn’t her style. I pull on some ankle socks before leaving my room, tying my hair into a rough ponytail as I trudge down the stairs.

“I never thought I would see a day when a girl sleeps longer than any of us.” I hear Michael as I reach the bottom of the stairs, making me roll my eyes.

I ignore him as I pad across the living room and curl up on the corner of the sofa, reaching out for Ashton’s hand since he is closest. He gives me a weird look but lets me play with his hand as he goes back to scrolling on his phone with the other hand. I get up after a couple of minutes though, heading into the kitchen and starting to make myself toast. I jump when a hand wraps around my waist but just huff in fake annoyance when I look down and recognise who the owner is straight away, Calum.

“Sorry, I thought you knew I followed you.” He mumbles as he rests his chin on my shoulder, watching me make myself a drank and whispering a thanks when I start to prepare one for him too.

I hear my phone vibrate from where I put it on the side when I came in here and sign a thank you when Calum gets it for me, I unlock it and roll my eyes when I see that it is a Snapchat from Michael of Calum and I standing like this. Calum can obviously see it over my shoulder as he groans and buries his face against my shoulder. “He’s an asshole, ignore him... please.” His voice is muffled by his current position but I understand what he saying since he is so close.

I reach down with my free hand, patting his arm before putting my phone down and going back to working on my food, even sacrificing one of my slices of toast when I hear Calum’s stomach rumble – he blushes when that happens but I just giggle and hand over the food since he obviously needs it a little more than me right now.

“What about us?” Luke calls as the other three enter the room, Michael still smirking at us.

“You don’t live here; you don’t deserve to be fed.” Calum replies, having moved to stand next to me, now facing the boys while I have my back to them.

I am just sipping my drink to wash down my slice of toast when Michael speaks up and makes me choke. “That picture is on my Snapchat, Facebook and Instagram if anyone wanted to know. People like to know what we’ve been up to so I’m just updating them.” He smiles innocently when I glare icily at him.

“He’s definitely not getting food now; he can starve for all I care.” I sign to Calum before downing the rest of my coffee.

Calum smiles, taking my cup and washing it for me, “I think I agree with you there.” He murmurs as he puts it to the side after drying it.

“What are we going to do today?” Ashton speaks up, cutting off Michaels whining about how we are being mean to him.

I get my phone to type out a message quickly to my aunt to ask if she is in the area today after getting the boys to wait a second. Once the response comes through, I look up at the boys and show them a message I quickly typed.

**Does anyone want to go to the beach house?**


	16. Memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes back to the beach house and memories are brought back as old traditions are replicated.

The boys were quick to agree to the idea and Mali, Joy and David even agreed to come along; it's not guaranteed but I hope I can stay at the house again for the night and I think the boys are thinking the same thing judging by size of the bags they bring with them when they meet us back at Calum’s house – though Calum has also packed a bag with some extra clothes so obviously he is hoping to stay as well.

“If it comes to it, are you three going to stay at the house too?” I sign to Joy after jogging ahead of Calum to catch up with her as she packs some stuff into the car; Calum goes off to do his own thing anyway.

“David and I probably won't but it's up to Mali if she decides to stay with you. If it gets too late, David and I will probably go find a hotel and leave you young ones to it, you’re good kids and it’s only one night.” She talks aloud as she answers me.

“A lot can happen in one night.” Mali comments, sticking her head over the backseat of the car and speaking to us as I help to pack the stuff in the boot of the car.

“Keep your thoughts to yourself; we can just as easily leave you behind.” Joy reprimands her daughter who just shrugs with a smirk before dropping down into her seat properly again.

I jump when an arm wraps around my shoulder but relax when I glance over and see Calum standing to my right looking between his mother and sister before turning his attention to me. “I think Ashton wants to double check the address so he asked me to come and find you since you wandered off.”

I roll my eyes with a small smile before patting his hand with my left hand before walking as he leads me to wherever the boys ended up. As it turns out, they are all gathered around Ashton's car, leaning back against the body of the car – or, if you’re Michael, sitting on the hood of the car.

Calum gets Ashton's attention for me before letting me go, but I notice that he doesn’t go far even when he does walk away to let Ashton talk to me. Ashton quickly double checks that he has the right address in mind before I quickly help him throw the bags in the boot since the boys have just lazily chucked them by the back wheel and then started to chat as they waited around for whatever reason.

Once everything is put away where it needs to be and everyone is ready to leave we set off, David – who is driving the other car – following us in a kind of convoy and with no guarantee on how long it will take to get there since the traffic around here changes so rapidly and we aren’t really in that much of a rush anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I smile when I see the house some into view, hearing Ashton chuckle fondly when he realises that the sight has made me happy. My smile only widens when I see my aunt step out onto the porch to greet us as we pull up.

I quickly undo the seatbelt before jumping out of the car once we stop completely, running up the steps and wrapping my arms around my aunt in greeting. She laughs happily as she returns my hug with just as much vigour and I squeal when I feel another pair of arms join us. When I pull back from the hug, I see my cousin Ben standing next to us smiling cheekily at me.

I smile, rushing at him and wrapping my arms around his neck as he bends down and sweeps me up into his arms, burying his face in my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist to reassure myself that I won't fall - even though I know that the chances of that happening are pretty low – as I tighten my grip and try to be closer, even though there is no more space to fill between us.

“I missed you, Midget.” He mumbles, pulling back but keeping me in his arms for just a little longer as he gives me a once over before meeting my eyes again. “It’s so refreshing to see you smiling again... I’m glad.” He whispers the last bit as he leans forwards and plants a soft kiss on my forehead, which elicits a giggle from me.

When he puts me down, I turn back to face the others who have congregated at the bottom of the steps and smile when I feel Ben pull me back against his chest as he wraps his arms around me again to keep me close.

“It's good to see you all again.” My aunt greets them happily, having finished watching mine and Bens moment and now having turned to the others. “We weren’t sure when you would arrive so we came down early to the house to make sure it was still decent.”

I send her a smile before waving the boys forward as I extract myself from Bens' arms and make my way inside, skipping happily through the corridors and giggling when I hear the boys running to catch up with me.

I drop down onto the edge of the back porch, hearing the boys finally catch up before they start to investigate the area behind the house since they didn’t get a chance to last time. I startle when Ben drops down next to me but send him a smile as he takes one of my hands in his and draws patterns against my palm lightly.

“Your boyfriend is getting jealous, I take it he didn’t see me in the Snapchat yesterday if he thinks I’m any type of threat.” He mumbles without even looking up, making me glance over towards the boys and huff in amusement when I see Calum looking our way with his eyes on our hands – though he quickly looks away completely when he realises that he has been caught.

I type an answer on my phone since, although Ben knows some sign language, he doesn’t know enough to be able to understand a full-blown conversation.

**He was there when I opened it but I think he was letting me have my privacy, so he didn’t take part in the conversation until I asked him to be in the picture with me – the one I sent back in reply to yours.**

He hums before looking up with a cheeky smile on your face. “So he is your boyfriend, you didn’t deny it just now.”

I huff, rolling my eyes before once again typing an answer.

**No. We have gotten closer but only because we have an understanding and we live under the same roof currently. The other three come with him – kind of like a package deal – but if there is something we are not, it is in a relationship. He is nice but I don’t know enough about him to throw myself into something that can so easily fall apart if it isn’t to be.**

Ben watches me for a few seconds before sighing and looking down, nodding softly after a pause. “Fine, I guess I was just hoping that maybe you had found someone that could keep you smiling until I got back.” His voice is muffled by his position but I get the gist of what he is saying.

**I hope I find someone who can do that too, just not yet. One day your little wish will come true, but let me get used to being free of my father and the whole case before I even start to think about looking for someone. If I find them before you get back, I’ll make sure you’re one of the first people to know.**

I write another part when I realise what this is about.

**No matter how far away you are, nothing is going to change between us. I’ll still send you random pictures and I’ll always answer as soon as I see the message. If anything new happens to me then I will be sure to let you know – and I mean anything, if that makes you feel any better.**

He huffs before sending me an amused smirk once he reads the end bit. “Fine, but I’ll be sure to keep you to that promise; just so you know.”

I stick my tongue out at him before waving over the boys since they seem to have finished exploring but are now keeping their distance so that Ben and I can talk alone without them eavesdropping. Calum glances towards Ben as he walks over but seems to shrug it off as he gets closer – though I notice that Ben takes his hands away from mine just to be sure that he is showing Calum that he is not a threat.

“Calum, this is Ben, my cousin that I was talking to on Snapchat the other day.” I sign to Calum and notice him relax more than before.

He smiles, speeding up so that he makes it over to us before the other three; he moves so that he is standing right in front of me and looking up at us since the back porch is higher than the floor as the area behind the house slopes down and you have to go down a set of stairs from the porch to reach the floor unless you jump off the edge we are sitting on like the boys did earlier.

Ben greets the boys properly this time, the boys happily greeting him back and Calum sends him an apologetic smile for seeming to get jealous that my attention was on Ben and not him. Ben brushes it off though, not seeming to mind all that much. He is kind of like my older brother and always has been like that to me so for him not to mind that Calum was jealous makes me curious but I’ll ask him about it another time since the boys have started up a conversation.

I look down at Calum, seeing him chatting away with the others and how his smile has become so much more relaxed than it was earlier – no trace of being tense or forced in any way. He must feel my gaze as he turns his face back towards me and sends me a small smile, winking cheekily at me as he leans his side against the porch on the opposite side of me to Ben as his other hand comes up to draw letters on my thigh. His eyes watch me as I focus on the shapes he is drawing and figure out the words he is writing.

_C – O – M – E – W – I – T – H – M – E_

_“Come with me.”_ is the full translated message. I pause, looking around to where the boys are still chatting - about sports now I think – before meeting Calum’s eyes again as I nod quickly. He smiles suddenly before helping me down and holding my hand as we walk round the side of the house back towards the driveway at the front.

“I was thinking of taking a walk on the beach, are you up for it?” He speaks aloud once we reach the end of the driveway, still holding my hand with the same gentleness as before.

I nod, tugging his hand in the direction we need to go in if we’re going to the beach, there is a pathway just a few houses down that leads down to the beach behind the houses. We could have gone through the back gate but I think he wanted to sneak away without the boys seeing or asking about it.

He lets me lead the walk, sending me a smile when we reach the end of the pathway and end up on the sand of the beach – I even point out the house from where we are because it’s really not that far away, I can even see the boys by the porch and the adults and Mali joining them out there.

Calum pulls my attention back to him as he gently tugs my hand to follow him towards the rocks not far from us – maybe 12 feet from us if I’m being honest. I send him a smile, remembering when we sat on the rocks last time we came to the beach and watched the sunset.

He climbs up first before helping me up; even putting his jacket down so I have something to sit on once I get up there with him. Once we are both settled with him on the side closest to the house since it is apparently nearer to the edge than the side I am on, I look out towards the sea and breathe in fresh air.

“I shouldn’t have gotten jealous earlier, if you were in a relationship then that is nothing to do with me.” I hear him mumble eventually.

“Ben doesn’t mind that you got a little jealous, I think he kind of encouraged it since he wants to know that someone is there for me when he has to go.” I sign back, sending him a tight-lipped smile before looking down as I fiddle with a thread on my sweater.

I hear him shuffle before I feel his body heat move closer. “The boys are here for you. My parents are here for you. Mali is here for you.” I hear him list off before he uses his finger to lift my chin and turn my face to him. “And, most importantly, I’m here for you no matter what.”

I give him an awkward smile as I move away from him slightly. “I know you are.” I sign as I look away, hearing him sigh.

“I didn’t mean to make it awkward. Nothing I do today is going right... I’m sorry okay.” He says as he droops slightly and huffs away to himself.

I glance over at him and feel suddenly bad for my actions. He won’t look up so I have to type.

**I don’t think you did anything bad today, maybe the wrong moment but not completely a bad thing.  I guess I’m just not used to people wanting to be close to me so it will take me a while to get used to you doing things like that.**

He looks up at me sheepishly. “I guess it’s pretty obvious that I um... have an attachment to you that is slightly different to that of the boys.” He tries to avoid the exact the wording but we both know what he is saying.

**Well in the last two day, you haven’t exactly been all that subtle in your little advances. I just make it awkward because I’m not used to it and don’t exactly know how to react to it. It’s the kind of time when a daughter goes to their mum about boys but I don’t have that option since I lost mine.**

“I’m not going to rush you to do anything if you choose to give me a chance, that’s one thing I promise you right now. I’m not even going to act on it right away since I know you’re not ready but I guess I just wanted you to know so I wouldn’t make it weird between us.”

**It’s only awkward if you make it awkward. I’m used to Ben always wanting me close, I just have to adapt to it being somebody else and the fact you have completely different intentions too.**

“You make it sound like I am constantly hanging off of your arm.” He whines, pouting childishly at me and poking me in the ribs as I try to avoid his hands and narrowly avoid falling from the rock – Calum catches my arm and pulls me back so that I am no longer near the edge. “Careful.” He chides me. “No falling off when we are so far from any medical help.”

I roll my eyes before leaning around him to see who whistled as the high pitch sound rings out across the beach. I smile when I see my cousin sitting on the top of the fence and waving us over, nearly falling off when he waves too enthusiastically.

Calum laughs before starting to climb down, I shift but stay where I am and wave him off when he turns round at the bottom to help me down. “You go and see what they want, I’ll be back later.”

He seems to debate what he should do before he slumps slightly and nods, sending me a tight-lipped smile before heading up the beach towards the house. I watch him go until he reaches the gate and only then do I turn my face away and look out towards the sea again. My mum and I used to sit on these rocks and just watch the sea all the time, it was our thing and coming back here now just reminds me of those times.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and pretending I can hear her telling me stories about what she did as a child like she used to do and it brings a smile to my face, it’s almost like she is still here.

“I miss her too, you know, mum does too but she doesn’t like to show it too much because she thinks she needs to be strong for us.” I hear Ben mumble from somewhere at the bottom of the rocks and when I open my eyes I see him leaning back against the rocks in front of me and looking out at the sea much like I am.

I reach out and run a hand through his hair, I know they both miss her as much as me; we have always been a close family so when mum passed it hit everyone hard, we all had our own ways of dealing with it but some were just never able to pick themselves up after it... like my dad, it was never the same once mum passed and sometimes I don’t really blame him since he really loved her – he even used to joke that they were soul-mates, and you know what they say about soul-mates: they can’t live without each other, when one dies the other loses a part of themselves and they are ultimately lost without their other half.

It’s quiet for a while as we both do our own things, Ben probably remembering the old times too, before I get down and grab his hand – not forgetting to bring Calum’s jacket down with me. I tug on Bens' hand and he follows me as we walk slowly back to the house. As we walk up the path in the back garden, I see Ashton step out of the back door, holding it open so that we can enter the house.

“Hey, are you two alright? You were gone for a while.” Ash asks softly as he walks not far behind us as we enter the kitchen area, everyone else seems to be in the living room.

“Yeah, we’re alright, I guess we just got caught up with the memories this place brings us.” Ben replies as he pulls me into his side and presses a kiss to my head – his way of comforting himself and me after having remembered the stuff involving my mum.

Ashton nods, glancing towards me before leaving us to it. I give it a minute or so before I move out of Bens' arms and type out a message.

**No more chick-flick moments, we’re soldiers remember so let’s go be strong. We’re hurting but so is your mum/my aunt and we don’t need her feeling worse because it brings back memories to be here for her too. It's never just about us.**

He sniffs before nodding with a watery smile as he harshly rubs his eyes to get rid of any tears that built up. “You’re right, soldiers don’t cry, do they?” he chuckles as he straightens out his clothing and gives me a mock salute.

I return the gesture and smile before leading the way as we move towards the living room to join the others, seeing them seated around the room and having conversations of their own. I glance over my shoulder towards my cousin but he just waves me off before making his way over to my aunt and settling down next to her – though I notice that he holds her hand to ground himself a little. I carefully make my way over to a space on the sofa by the boys and sit down between Mali and Michael.

Michael turns his attention to me, pulling a weird face to make me laugh before reaching out to hold my hand. “We don’t have to stay here if it brings back too many memories for you.” He whispers as he meets my eyes to make sure I know he is serious.

I send him a thumbs up with my free hand before leaning my body at an angle to rest my head on his shoulder, feeling him rest his cheek gently against my head in return. I know the boys wouldn’t make us stay if it hurt too much to be here, and they always seem to notice when I feel down, even when I’m trying my best to hide it – that’s something I have noticed about them over the time I have spent with them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and my aunt go back to their own cabin after lunch to clean up a little; they invited Calum’s parents to stay with them over there, Mali got an invitation as well, so after dinner the three of them leave and it’s just me and the boys then.

**Are you guys doing the same set up as before, sharing rooms? This time with Ashton where he is meant to be instead of passing out wherever he is at the time.**

The boys chuckle when I remind them of that, nodding to confirm that what I just asked them is what they are actually going to do. I roll my eyes, they’re all on their phones doing something or other which is quite a feat since there is no service out here so I’m guessing they’re just playing games that don’t require wifi.

I pick up my cup from the table, walking out of the back door and leaning against the banister of the back porch, watching and listening to the night around me. I look up, smiling softly when I see the stars glittering the sky above me, and for a brief moment I allow myself to believe the childhood story that our loved ones are looking down on us and at night we see them in the form of stars – it’s a cute story but I grew out of it pretty quickly.

My mum used to love the stars and I remember her saying that if I ever felt like she was too far away I should look up to the sky and she’ll be out there somewhere looking right back and wishing she was right there beside me. I wish she could see me now... I wonder what she would say.

“We didn’t mean to be rude; we just forget sometimes that not everyone is as attached to their tech as we are.” I hear Calum say quietly, the back door squeaking softly as it draws to a shut again.

I smile, looking down as I rotate the cup in my hands to hook my fingers through the handle and steady it a bit better. He comes to stand next to me, looking out at the night for a few seconds before turning around and leaning back against the banister, crossing his arms over his chest and watching me.

I bite my lip, turning my face towards him and meeting his eyes before pushing away from the banister and going over to a table that has been here for a while now – it looks a little rickety but it’s surprisingly sturdy. I place my cup down there before moving back to where I was standing before. Calum smiles as I come back towards him, dropping his arms down from his chest and wrapping them around me when I lean against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. He huffs out a short laugh as he holds the sides of his jacket around me slightly to keep me warm since I’ve put my arms around his waist under his jacket anyway.

“Are you cold or do you just want to cuddle?” He asks quietly, leaning his cheek against the side of my head.

Instead of answering through sign language or writing, I draw the letters against his back.

C – U – D – D – L – E

He hums, making his grip tighter for a second before releasing it back to how he was holding me before. We stay outside for a while, just enjoying the moment we have and knowing that it won’t last. When I start to get sleepy, I pull away from Calum so that I can stretch, before grabbing my cup from the table and motioning him to come inside since it’s getting late.

I rinse my cup in the kitchen and wave a goodnight to Calum when he starts to head off to bed. On the way past the living room, I take a quick look and quietly enter the room when I see Luke curled up in one of the chairs. I shake his shoulder gently and give him a small smile when his eyes open.

Grabbing his hand, I pull him up and walk him to the room he told me he stayed in last time. I give him one last hug before nudging him towards the door and heading towards my room. I shut the door behind me and change into some pyjamas from the chest of drawers before climbing into bed. With one last glance around the room, I lean over and flick the switch on the lamp, settling down as the darkness replaces the areas that were previously lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been pretty much MIA and I really don't have an excuse for that. All I can say is that I did start this update a while ago but I just kind of hit a period of time where I just didn't feel like it anymore and I didn't like a lot of the stuff I wrote so I kind of gave up.  
> But, although I still don't particularly like it, I finished the update and finally posted it for you guys to read. Sorry to anyone who is dedicated to this fic and I have been letting down a lot recently, I'm trying to do better but it's hard.
> 
> Give it kudos if you like the story and want to see more, and leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Commenting is helpful because it helps me improve my work, so if you can spare a second to leave a quick comment then please do so.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> See you around guys.  
> :P
> 
> PS let me know if there are typos because I did a quick read through but I may have missed some.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yes, I started another work.. I'm still not sure whether this is a good idea or not but I'm giving it a go.  
> Tags are added as I go and I'm making it up as I go along with no plan currently.  
> See ya guys  
> :P


End file.
